Renouveau
by orianne T
Summary: Le Survivant est mort.Mensonges, secrets, trahison et vengeance. Tout n'est pas aussi sombre que l'on croit, au bout du chemin une lumière, celle qui permet de vivre... a nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous

Avant toute chose : rien n'est à moi.

Les personnages principaux sont à Madame Rowling.

La trame de l'histoire est quand à elle à ERTIS, bon j'avoue l'avoir quelque peu modifier..

J'espère que vous prendrais autant de plaisir que j'en ai eut à l'écrire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH 

Chapitre 1 : révélations

Dans la rue tout était calme, seul le bruit caractéristique du transplanage vient perturber cette paisible soirée. Un homme plutôt grand avec de cheveux noirs habillé d'une étrange façon avançât en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Il ne cessait de grommeler sur ce « stupide Black » et ses « inquiétudes débiles » a propos de son filleul. Il se demandait quelle folie l'avait pris quand il avait accepté de jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour rassurer ce sale cabot.

Severus était certain que Potter devait être tranquillement installé dans sa chambre luxueuse à jouer à un de ses jeux moldus ou qui sait par un miracle inattendue il lisait peut être un livre.

Il soupira agacé, et accéléras le pas. Soudain il s'arrêta comme foudroyé , cela empestait le sang !

Il enfonça violemment le portique de la maison, l'odeur était de plus en plus forte, elle venait de la maison. Il reconnut une essence qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis de nombreuses années : celle de James.

Sa peur augmenta d'un cran, il ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un sort. En entrant, il prit de plein fouet les effluves et perdit totalement son calme.

Une femme à l'apparence de cheval le regarda quelque secondes choquées et se mit à l'insulter.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et d'une voix polaire, il lui demanda :

** - Ou est Harry Potter ?**

**- Il n'est plus là. **lui répondit-elle en cachant tant bien que mal un sourire

**- Alors dites-moi pourquoi son odeur est partout et que ...** crachat-il

Il allait continuer sa phrase lorsqu'il vit un gros bonhomme descendre des escaliers. Il fut stupéfait de voir que cet homme avait un regard fou et qu'il tenait un couteau de boucher maculé de sang. Sa chemise auparavant blanche était a présent rouge.

Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, le professeur monta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et se concentra sur son odorat pour trouver Harry. Il était au delà de l'inquiétude et ne souhait qu'une chose retrouver le gamin.

Il défonçât la porte d'un coup de pied, l'odeur était insoutenable, même pour lui. D'un seul regard, il vit la scène. Sous le choc, il chancela et se retint au chambranle, il eut un violent haut de cœur et vomit plusieurs fois.

Il reprit ses esprit assez rapidement tout de même. Comme il s'en voulait ! Le fils de son James était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre minable, les lèvres bleues, un teint cadavérique et les tripes à l'air.

Le sang coulait à flots de la plaie béante de son abdomen. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, pris le pouls du jeune homme et s'écria :

**- Potter, je sais que vous êtes un putain de survivant, vous êtes aussi résistant que votre père, je vous interdis de me crever dans les bras !**

**Vous allez vivre… **

Soudain, il sortit un couteau de sa poche, s'entailla le poignet et fit couler son sang dans la bouche du jeune.

Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu pied, il se retrouvait dans un endroit brumeux, il était enfin libéré de la douleur et se sentait extrêmement calme.

Petit à petit le brouillard qui l'entourait s'éclaircit, et la vision qu'il eut le réjouit d'autant plus. Il avait en face de lui James Potter et au autre homme.

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui **répondit James

Il courut vers lui pour l'enlacer, après une courte embrassade, il se détacha de lui et demanda :

**- Ou est maman ?**

**- C'est une bonne question. Viens, nous devons discuter.**

Harry se rendit compte de l'air grave qu'avait James, et il commença à se poser des questions.

Dans la chambre de Harry, Severus avait retirer son poignet de la bouche de son élève. Un cri s'éleva de la gorge du jeune homme, se yeux commencèrent à devenir vitreux, son souffle déjà faible devint presque imperceptible. Le maître en potions paniqua sérieusement, ce n'était pas du tout la réaction qui devait se passer. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de le soigner, et hélas c'était la seule qui voulait le voir mort. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Il transplana en direction du manoir Jedusor. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la grande salle de réunion. Il n'y avait heureusement personne. Son maître était assis et travaillait. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer de la sorte, il allait lui lancer un doloris bien sentit mais se retint au dernier moment. Son plus fidèle mangemort portait quelqu'un dans ses bras ,apparemment en très mauvais état.

**- Qui…**

Sa question resta en suspend quand il vit de plus près le jeune homme. Il se retourna alors brusquement et prit la direction de sa propre chambre.

**- Qui lui a fait ça ?**

**- Les moldus chez qui il habite. J'ai dans l'idée que Dumbledore était au courant depuis le début.**

Il allongea Harry sur le lit.

**- Je ne comprend pas Maître, j'ai essayé de le changer, mais il semblerait qu'il fasse un rejet.**

Voldemort regarda attentivement le jeune homme et se concentra quelque seconde sur lui.

**- oh merde ! Tu ne peut rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.**

**- Pardon ? répliquat Severus interloqué**

**- Quelqu'un lui a fait boire une potion d'identité à sa naissance. Va dans mon laboratoire, il y a dans l'armoire du fond, à gauche une petite fiole rouge… apporte la !**

Severus sortit en courant et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la fiole. Voldemort lui versa le contenu dans la bouche. Il se recula et observa les effets de la potion.

Harry quand a lui, venait de discuter avec son père, enfin un de ses pères. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père, enfin James, avait eut une histoire d'amour avec son détesté professeur de potion, et il était le résultat de cet amour ! Comment Dumbledore l'avait manipuler en lui disant que Rogue était passer du mauvais coté et qu'il représentait une menace pour son bébé. Il avait dut alors épouser Lili pour justifier sa naissance. Il en avait énormément souffert et regretté amèrement de ne pas avoir vu plus clair dans le jeu de son ancien directeur.

James avertit son fils de se méfier de lui.

Soudain une lumière vive entoura Harry. James eut un hoquet de stupeur, et des larmes vinrent perler au coins de ses yeux.

**- ohh mon fils… comme tu es beau ! Tu lui ressemble énormément. Tu as les même yeux que le mère de Severus, et tu as ses cheveux. Comme je suis heureux d'avoir put te revoir ainsi sans l'effet de la potion.**

Il le prit dans ses bras. Soudain l'homme qui avait assister à tout l'entretien se fit remarquer.

Dans la chambre de Voldemort, un cri d'épouvante résonnat. Harry hurla jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il commença à convulser, perdant encore plus de sang. Voldemort et Sevérus se figèrent en voyant la scène. Les traits d'Harry était défigurés par la douleur, il criait et tentait à la fois de reprendre un souffle qu'il n'avait pas.

Une vive lueur noire entoura le corps toujours tordu par la douleur, ses mains s'allongèrent et se pourvurent de griffes acérées. Elles coupaient, déchiraient tous ce qui passait par là, que ce soit les draps ou même ses propres membres.

Les deux hommes ne voyaient plus rien, mais ils entendaient toujours les plaintes de plus en plus atroces du garçon, c'était presque insoutenables pour des oreilles humaines. Puis une onde de magie déferla, puissante et obscure, elle les propulsa contre le mur. Le château entier en fut ébranler. Le corps de Harry fut soulever dans les airs, deux énormes aile noires de chauve-souris firent leur apparition dans un craquement de peau sinistre.

Des lambeaux de chair furent projeté à travers la pièce.

Harry hurla à nouveau et tomba brusquement sur le lit, l'aura noire qui l'entourait se résorba progressivement et fut absorbé par Harry dans un dernier gémissement.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit et furent très surpris de voir que ce n'était plus Harry Potter qui s'y trouvait.

Le jeune homme allongé était plus grand, il avait grandis d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, il n'était plus brun, mais noir et lisse. Ses mains était plus fine et son visage n'était plus le même. Sa cicatrice quand a elle n'avait pas bouger et elle seule attestait l'identité de l'adolescent .

La plaie béante de son abdomen s'était partiellement refermé, mais nécessité encore des soins tous comme les nombreuses griffures qu'il avait.

La voix de l'inconnu retentit brusquement.

- **Il est très rare que j'interfère dans les affaires des vivants… mais c'est un cas assez particulier. Une copie de ton ancien toi a été envoyé à Privet Drive. Ta … famille est morte dans un accident, une conduite de gaz qui a explosé. Harry Potter est mort. Définitivement.**

**Aucun tests ne pourras attester du contraire, c'est bel et bien toi qui est mort ce soir et ils le prouveront. Une nouvelle vie t'attend… a toi de choisir quoi en faire.**

**Je voudrait t'avertir avant… Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, mais sa soif de pouvoir lui a fait perdre de vue l'essentiel. Ses manigances ont causé trop de mal, il a gâché trop de vies… il est tant qu'il cède sa place.**

**- Mais répondit Harry, je n'ait ni le pouvoir ni les connaissances pour le discréditer…**

**Oohh… il faudra faire bien plus que cela…, mais bon… je te laisse seul juge en ce qui concerne son cas. En ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs, ils se développeront progressivement. Tu as ta nouvelle apparence et avec elle viendra tes pouvoirs. Pour tes connaissances…**

Il s'approcha de Harry place la paume de sa main sur son front, il sentit celui-ci chauffé intensément alors qu'il voyait défiler devant ses yeux des milliers d'informations.

**- Il te suffira de les pratiquer pour ne pas tous perdre. Tu es prêt a présent.**

L'homme le lâcha et parti

**- Papa… je … je fait comment avec le professeur Rogue ? et avec Voldemort ?**

**- Tu fait comme il te semble… je ne veut pas t'influencer… tu as trop subit de chose. A toi de voir mon fils, tu as toutes les cartes en main à présent pour choisir.**

Harry hocha la tête.

**- ahh j'oubliai, tu t'appelles Alexis Angelus Potter Rogue.**

- … **J'aime bien. Te reverrais-je ?**

**- oui, parfois dans tes rêves. Peut-tu dire à Sev que je suis sincèrement désolé et qu'il me manque énormément.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirai** répondit Alexis avant de disparaître progressivement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Je suis désolé pour le retard, des problèmes d'ordinateur...

J'ajoute également que rien n'est à moi... sauf quelques idées... et encore. Donc merci à Mme Rowling pour ces personnages et à Ertis pour sa trame.

J'avertis également que le rating de cette histoire est élevée. Donc tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge sont prié de retourner voir la page principale. D'autre part, je l'ai classé dans la catégorie "romance" car il y en auras. Alors surtout si vous n'aimez pas les couples homosexuels ou les jeunes fougeux adolescents qui veulent tous tester... je vous conseille fortement d'arrêter de lire !!!!

Merci à tous et profitez même si le chapitre est court !

Chapitre 2 : Annonce

Le nouveau corps du jeune homme s'arqua soudain, laissant passer un cri de douleur terrible. Il reprit une grande goulée d'air bruyamment avant de retomber sur le lit.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'agiter et à papillonner. Deux orbes violettes glacées aux pupilles de chat apparurent et se posèrent sur les deux hommes présent. Son visage se crispa soudain sous la vague de douleur qu'il ressentit. On lui fit alors boire quelque chose d'infect qu'il reconnue tout de suite : une potion antidouleur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait bien moins mal. Il regarda a nouveaux les deux hommes qu'il haïssaient le plus, ceux qui l'avaient sauvé !

- Merci dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

- De rien, répondit Voldemort sèchement, maintenant serait-il possible de savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je crois que je vous doit au moins ça… puis-je avoir un verre d'eau avant s'il vous plait ?

Harry s'étonnais lui-même d'être aussi aimable avec l'homme qui avait tuer ses parents… euh non son père, mais bon, il était énormément fatigué et assez perturbé par autant de révélation. Après avoir bu quelques petites gorgées, il commença son récit.

- Je croit qu'il est inutile de parler du pourquoi je suis ici ? c'est assez clair, pour confirmation, c'est bien mon oncle qui a voulu jouer au docteur dit-il amèrement. Je m'appelle Alexis Angelus Potter Rogue .

Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Severus Rogue.

Le pauvre Severus encaissa difficilement le choc et s'assit brusquement sur le rebord du lit, ses jambes menaçant durement de le laisser tomber.

Le mage noir quand à lui ne parut pas surpris, même si il l'était.

- une histoire compliquée, mais bon le résultat est là, je suis votre fils.

- Potter … vous n'êtes pas mon fils !

Alexis encaissa le coup durement, car même si il n'aimait pas son professeur, c'était la dernière famille qui lui restait.

- Bien répondit-il tristement. Il se tourna vers Voldemort. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- Je verrai… repose-toi en attendant.

Il prit fermement le bras de son serviteur et sorti de la pièce laissant Alexis seul. Severus était a présent agité, et très nerveux. Il marmonnait et faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion.

- Severus ! appela Voldemort

Le maître en potion s'arrêta et darda son maître d'un regard glacial.

- Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça ! répliqua sèchement le sorcier .

C'est ton fils ! et il va avoir besoin de toi !

- Non ! Ce n'est qu'un menteur doublé d'un arrogant. Stupide gamin ! Comme son père…

- Lequel des deux pères ? Tu ne peut pas nier qu'il te ressemble, il est confus pour l'instant mais il a besoin de toi, tu es sa seule famille !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Ajouta Rogue en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

- Mais oui bien sur, ironisa le Lord, tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi James te l'as caché, pourquoi il lui a fait boire cette potion ?

- ……

- Fait un effort, ce n'est plus Harry Potter ! C'est ton enfant, le seul que tu risque d'avoir, ne gâche pas cette chance !

Le mangemort ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Voldemort quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre pour soigner son hôte.

Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte, il trouva le lit vide, mais vit le jeune homme appuyé contre une armoire tentant désespérément d'enfiler une chemise.

- Oh non ! dit-il . il leva sa baguette et d'un sort, l'adolescent se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur le lit.

- Laissez moi partir ! gémit Alexis, il ne veut pas de moi…. Il me déteste, je le sait…

Il se mit a sangloter violemment cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne te laisserai pas sortir car tu n'est pas encore guéri, en ce qui concerne ton père… laisse lui le temps de s'habituer à l'idée. C'est dur de se découvrir un fils et en plus que ce soit Harry Potter.

- Je ne suis pas Harry Potter… il est mort… dans une explosion. Je suis Alexis, et même si le professeur Rogue me rejette, je le resterai. Je ne suis plus le Survivant et j'en suis bien heureux !

Voldemort resta silencieux devant cet aveux.

- Cela change énormément de chose commença le Lord. Pour l'instant tu vas te reposer et boire cette potion cicatrisante.

- J'aimerai savoir quand je serai enterré ? dit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

L'homme quitta la pièce silencieusement et pensif. Il bouscula Rogue au passage.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il va bien ? demanda Rogue

- Non répliqua froidement Voldemort, son père le renie et il est mort. Il n'as plus aucun repère et il est totalement perdu !

Il est fait éventrer par son oncle, découvert qu'on lui avait menti sur ses origines et que son père encore vivant ne veut pas entendre parler de lui. Ah oui sans compter que son ancien plus grand ennemi lui a sauvé la vie !

Il dort pour l'instant, il doit aussi réfléchir à tous ce qu'il vient de vivre et souhaite assister à l'enterrement d'Harry Potter ! J'espère Severus que tu vas vite assumer cette situation, car ce gamin a besoin d'équilibre, chose qu'il n'as apparemment pas beaucoup eut dans sa vie.

Le concerné acquiesça.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude je voudrais dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la trame.

J'avertis à nouveaux les lecteurs de la limite d'age de l'histoire, pour l'instant elle n'est pas justifié, mis à part à cause du langage, mais je répète il y aura des relations entre hommes ! Alors à tous ce qui ne peuvent supporter ça, je les prierai d'arrêter leur lecture à la fin de cette phrase.

Ce chapitre est un petit plus long que le précédent.

J'espère qu'il vous plairas !

Merci

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Acceptation

Le lendemain, ce fut Voldemort qui le réveilla. Alexis eut un choc en voyant son ennemi si proche mais se rappela de tout et esquissa un sourire.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, je suis même en pleine forme.

- Très bien, peux-tu te lever pour manger ?

- Je pense…

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se leva doucement. Une fois sur pied, il tenta de marcher mais vacilla dangereusement. Le Lord l'attrapa par la taille et le maintien contre lui.

- En effet ricanât-il tu vas bien mieux.

Alexis esquissa une grimace.

- Tu vas te tenir à moi, nous allons aller dans la salle de bain, elle n'est pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et marchèrent lentement. Les pas d'Alexis était de plus en plus assuré. Devant la pièce, le mage le lâcha :

- Te voilà arrivé, pour le déjeuner, tu prends le couloir à droite, descend les escaliers et se seras à gauche.

Merci répondit le jeune homme, avant de passer la porte.

Il rentra dans la somptueuse salle de bain. Il mit en marche la douche, attendant que l'eau soit bien chaude.

Il croisa son reflet sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo et sursauta en se voyant pour la première fois. Il avait vraiment changé, il était méconnaissable, ses longs cheveux noir raide, ses yeux violets son visage plus fin et plus long. Il avait le même nez, heureusement, et ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi charnues. Il avait grandi, était plus fin, élancé, légèrement androgyne, mais il lui plaisait car il était un peu plus musclé qu'avant. Le maigre petit garçon avait laissé place à un jeune homme charmant et plus qu'alléchant. Il appréciait ce nouveau reflet.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il rentra dans la douche et laissant couler l'eau brûlante sur ce nouveau corps, il réfléchit. Ses pensées vagabondaient, il était serein, mais un peu perdu aussi.

L'homme qui lui avait pourris la vie depuis sa naissance, en tuant ses parents et qui avait voulu le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois avait été compréhensif avec lui !

Voldemort lui avait parlé sans lui lançait de Doloris, c'était perturbant. Le tueur froid et sanguinaire qu'il connaissait n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien de commun avec le serpent humain de sa quatrième année. Il avait retrouvé un corps d'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Bien que toujours froid et dangereux, le sorcier le plus craint l'avait aidé à se diriger vers la salle de bain, lui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas évoqué une prise de position du jeune homme, n'avait rien exigé en retours. Pourtant, il aurait put faire bien des choses…

Alexis se questionnait fortement sur le comportement à avoir avec Lui. Voldemort exigerait une allégeance, ou du moins un soutien. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore près à se tourner directement vers lui. Il souhaitait prendre une décision réfléchie pour une fois. Certes il lui serait difficile de se battre au côté de Dumbledore, pas après tous ce gâchis. C'était difficile, mais il verrait comment ce séjour se passerait en compagnie de Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il allait être aimable et tenterait d'en savoir plus sur les convictions du Mage noir. Il verrait par la suite.

Le cas de son père était lui aussi particulier… il avait du mal à faire la liaison entre lui et le Batard Graisseux de Poudlard, pas après avoir entendu James en parlait. C'était dur ! Il ne pouvait pas le détester, c'était son père après tout ? Depuis le temps qu'il voulait avoir une famille vivante, quelqu'un proche de lui et de son monde, qui le comprenne ! Il le souhaitait de toute son âme, bon il semblerait que demander quelqu'un de vivant, proche de lui et qui l'aime soi trop dur à réaliser… mais bon… sa « famille » avait voulue le tuer…

Il ria amèrement en pensant que son oncle avait presque réussit là ou Voldemort avait échoué tant d'années… ironie de la vie sans doute !

Quoiqu'il se demandait sérieusement si sa vie serait un jour autre chose qu'une immense farce… Il eut un rictus résigné. Il voulait énormément que les relations avec Rogue s'arrange un tant soi peu, juste pour connaître un peu mieux son père !

Il allait se laisser portait par les événements.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit. Une fois essuyé et habillé correctement il se regarda à nouveau et fut très satisfait de ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il était heureux, il s'acceptait et allait enfin vivre sa propre vie comme il l'entendait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il rentra dans la salle à manger et ne fut pas surpris de voir Rogue et Voldemort en train de manger.

- Alexis dit ce dernier, viens t'asseoir, il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces.

- Merci murmura le concerné, Professeur

- Har … Alexis, je pense qu'en privé tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer, non ?

- Bien sur, Severus répondit Alexis en esquissant un sourire.

- L'enterrement de Harry Potter est prévu pour demain, à 14h, je pense que tu souhaites y aller ?

- Oui acquiesça le jeune homme tout en se servant en toasts, pour tourner une bonne fois pour toute la page. Pourrai-je y aller seul ?

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, il te suffira de cacher ta cicatrice et de rester discret continua le mage noir. Severus, il faudra sûrement aller à Gringotts cet après midi.

- Hum hum, pour son héritage évidemment. Nous irons aussi faire les magasins pour te refaire une garde robe. Plus tard je verrai avec Dumbledore pour ton inscription à Poudlard.

- Euh… d'accord articula Alexis en avalant difficilement un morceau de pain.

- Bien alors , je viendrai te chercher à 13h.

Il quitta la table et partit dans une envolée de cape.

- Quand tu auras terminé de manger, je te montrerai ta chambre. Dit Voldemort. Alexis hocha la tête.

Le maître des lieux en profita pour faire visiter à son hôte son château. Alexis découvrit sa chambre, elle était d'une taille plus que raisonnable, dans des teintes beiges et marron claires. Un grand lit au centre, avec une penderie et une salle de bain personnelle.

Il se tourna vers l'homme et lui dit :

- Merci beaucoup Voldemort, pour tout.

- Pour toi se seras Tom, tchuut le coupat-il. De ta bouche, seul ce son sortiras, Voldemort ne lui va pas, même si je n'aime pas le nom que je tiens de mon père. Qui sait un jour, tu m'appelleras autrement… comme ton père.

Alexis ne répondit rien et Tom le laissa seul dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-------------------

Le mage noir sentait la puissance du jeune homme, il fallait absolument qu'Alexis soit avec lui. Son histoire était particulièrement étrange… Le fait de s'être retrouver dans cet état alors qu'il résidait chez son oncle, si on ajoute la partie ou il découvre que Severus avait une aventure avec Potter senior…

Vraiment très étrange. Pourquoi le vieux fou le laissait chez ses relatifs s' ils le détestaient à ce point ? Très intriguant ! Voldemort voulait ce gamin dans ses rangs, il fallait pour cela le rapprocher du mangemort à tout prix.

Mais, sans vraiment se l'avouer, il avait eut pitié du jeune homme. Cette faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas. Combien de fois avait-il vu des similitudes entre sa vie et celle de Harry ? Cette situation l'avait touché bien plus qu'il le pensait… .

----------------

Severus ,quand à lui, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il maudissait James. Comment ce con lui avait caché la présence de leurs fils ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait autant souffrir ? Il insulta Dumbledore. Sous ses yeux pétillants de bienveillance se cachait le plus vil manipulateur ! Il le détestait pour lui avoir enlevé son James, son amour. Severus aurait put vivre avec amour, en chérissant un enfant. Il n'aurait pas vécu cette vie de solitude triste, pleine de remords, d'actes manqués et de rancœur.

Il était amer, seul, aigrie. On lui avait enlevé son amour, il avait servis son Maître avec dévotion, tentant d'oublier sa propre douleur en se plongeant dans ses potions et des missions suicidaires.

Il était devenu agent double pour Le Lord, risquant sa vie, priant secrètement pour être découvert et tué. Il était trop lâche pour se donner lui-même la mort, alors il la souhaitait, voulant l'accueillir dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait avec son amant.

Le Maître des potions repensait à ses moments avec James, le bonheur de ces fugaces instants. C'était douloureux, et revoir Harry encore plus. Le pauvre gamin n'avait rien demandait… et pourtant, il ressemblait tellement à son père que pour lui s'en était trop. Il avait devant lui, chaque putain de jour la preuve de la trahison de James, cet enfant qui était sa copie conforme, mis à part les yeux, ceux de Lili. C'était des coups de poignards dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait, et des décharges de haines pures le traversaient. Il détesté James au travers de Harry pour lui avoir fait tant de mal.

Pourtant, ce soir là, il avait appris la vérité ! L'acceptation reste encore difficile, des années de haine ne s'effacent pas si facilement, surtout si elle est mal placée !

Il avait prit une énorme gifle : il avait un fils ! Le petit détail était qu'il s'était évertué à le rabaisser pendant près de 5 ans, que sa vie n'avait qu'un mensonge sans fin…

Le professeur tomba à genoux sous la douleur, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis sa mort. Son corps était pris de violents soubresauts, il gémissait après son amour perdu, sa vie vide.

Il l'avait tellement aimé…

C'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant toujours, il murmurait des paroles, comme une litanie sans fin :

« James, mon amour… tu me manques … pourquoi tant de gâchis… n'aurions- nous pas put vivre simplement… toi et moi… comme je t'aime… »

Il s'endormit ensuite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, légèrement courbaturé, il se promit de prendre soin du seul lien qui le rattachait à son amour. Il allait apprendre à le connaître, parler ensemble et simplement être là quand Alexis en aurait envie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A l'heure dite, Rogue vint le chercher et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent directement à Gringotts et se dirigèrent vers un guichet. Le gobelin, au bout de quelques minutes leva la tête vers eux :

- Vous désirez ?

- Nous voudrions voir un responsable dit Severus.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Alexis Angelus Potter Rogue !

- Vous en avez mis du temps quand même, un bureau vous attend, venez suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit dans un immense bureau ou trônaient de nombreux blasons. L'un deux était splendide, entièrement noir avec un nundu blanc. Non loin, il y en avait un autre avec un corbeau noir.

Le vieux gobelin sortit une boite d'un coffre et le lui tendit.

- Il appartenait à votre ancêtre Lochlan, il ne répondra qu'à vous.

Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit une petite boule de poil blanche avec de magnifiques yeux dorés.

Le nundu lui sauta dessus et lui lécha affectueusement le visage, puis lorsque Alexis le caressa, il se mit a ronronner.

- Tu es trop mignon ! Lochlan… ce seras ton nom !

- Je pense qu'il t'as adopté rétorqua le maître ne potion.

Alexis ria faiblement et se tourna vers le gobelin.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Tenez, cet autre coffre et puis quelques papiers à signer…

A nouveau, il ouvrit la caisse en bois qui contenais deux œufs. Il en sorti un, noir avec des rayures argenté qui se craquela et laissa apparaître un serpent de la même couleur que l'œuf. Le second se craqua également et un phénix vert et argent déjà adulte apparu.

Le serpent vint s'enrouler autours du bras du jeune homme et le regarda, Alexis entama la discussion :

- / ssalut, je ssuis Alexiss, ton nouveau propriétaire, comment tu t'appelles ?/

- / Salazar, comme le nom de mon anccien maître./

- / Ssais-tu pourquoi j'hérite de toi alors que je ne ssuis pas sson héritier ?/

- / Il a vu ton avènement, et il croit en toi, je ssssuis là pour t'aider/

- / Je penssse que nous allons faire de grande chose toi et moi Sssal /

Le serpent s'installa autour de son cou. Le phénix s'installa sur l'accoudoir, il le caressa doucement. Le phénix ancra ses yeux dans le siens et toute sa vie se mit a défiler devant ses yeux. Quelques larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, le phénix chanta alors, le rassurant.

- Tu seras Shadow, mon ombre.

L'oiseau se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as de la chance Alexis d'avoir des animaux aussi puissant.

- Oui reprit le gobelin, c'est assez incroyable. Votre phénix est un phénix impérial, le dernier de sa race sans doute. Quand au serpent, c'est un Serpentinix, une race créée par Salazar Serpentard, c'est un peu une sorte de basilic, mais je pense que vous en apprendrai plus en parlant avec lui. Le nundu est une race très méfiante, et c'est impressionnant qu'il vous fasse aussi facilement confiance.

En ce qui concerne votre héritage, vous gardez évidemment le coffre des Potter, vous avez accès au coffre des Rogue, mais aussi à ceux des Thomson. Cette famille neutre de sang pur est morte récemment, ne laissant aucun héritier direct. Vous faites partie de leur famille par votre père, Mr Potter. Vous avez de nombreux coffres, des villas moldus et sorcières, un appartement dans l'allée des embrumes. Vous avez aussi une inscription à Poudlard sous le nom d'Alexis Angelus Thomson, si vous souhaité.

Vous n'avez qu'à signez les différents papiers et tout vous appartiens.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable Alexis que tu t'inscrives à Poudlard sous le nom de Thomson. Mon nom poserait beaucoup trop de question, même si j'annonce à tous que je t'ai adopté.

- Moui… , le jeune homme se tourna a nouveau vers le gobelin, je garde quand même le nom de Potter Rogue ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Au contraire, nous ferons des papiers qui attesterons que vous prenez ce nom, mais tous vos comptes son aux noms de vos deux pères.

L'adolescent sourit et acquiesça.

- Encore une question, ajouta Severus, puis-je être le tuteur légal de Mr Thompson ?

- Oui, il agita sa main et un papier apparus, il vous suffit de signer le papier.

Une fois tous les papiers signé, les clés remises, ils allèrent prendre un peu d'argent dans un coffre et allèrent faire des achats.

------------

Alexis et Severus allèrent chez madame Guipure pour commander de nouvelles robes pour l'école, ils passèrent ensuite acheter des livres et des ingrédients pour les potions. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'animalerie, Loclhan eut droit à un panier en osier et un joli collier, Sal à un coussin vert et Shadow un perchoir. Ils prirent aussi de la nourriture.

Ils passèrent ensuite du coté du Londres moldu pour acheter des vêtements neufs.

Alexis souhaitant totalement changé de style, acheta des vêtements plus moulants que ceux qu'il portait avant ce qui n'était pas trop dur sachant la taille de son cachalot de cousin.

Il s'offrit une toute nouvelle garde robe composé de pantalon de diverses couleurs et composition. Il acheta des chemises, des tee-shirts parfois assortis à ses yeux, des chaussures également.

Il prit aussi une tenue de sport pour pouvoir en pratiquer un peu.

La soirée fut plutôt calme et paisible. Alexis après avoir mangé avec Tom et son père, se dirigea vers sa chambre et lut un livre sur les sortilèges avant de s'endormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Alors merci à :** Ewilan Potter, MariL, La rose de minuit, Alatariel fellagunt, Phenix vela black et Rowane.**

Vos messages d'encouragements me rassurent sur les modifications que j'ai effectuée sur la trame de base de l'auteure ( ertis) et je continuerai dans ce sens.

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours... je tente de garder un rythme assez régulier, car moi même quand je suit une fic, j'aime que l'auteur poste rapidement... donc je garde le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine... je sais c'est long, mais bon... je peut pas faire plus court !!!

Comme d'habitude, je voudrais prévenir les lecteurs que le rating est élevé, donc pas pour les plus sensibles. De plus, il va y avoir des relations entre hommes, entre femmes, entre différentes races... bref... plein de choses qui pourraient choquer la sensibilité des plus fragile...

De plus, j'ajoute que tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur créatrice ( Mme Rowling) et que la trame ( un peu modifié) et à Ertis

Maintenant que tous le monde est prévenus... bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Enterrement

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un elfe de maison. Une fois douché, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il était cette fois-ci seul avec son père.

Ils parlèrent peu et seulement de choses banales. Alexis alla dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre d'enchantement et se mit à le feuilleter. Vers midi, il retourna dans sa chambre, Lochlan toujours à ces pieds il se changea. Il passa un pantalon en lin noir, avec une chemise de la même couleur. Il prit une cape avec une capuche, de la même couleur. Il mit également des lunettes de soleil.

Grâce à la poudre de cheminette, il put aisément gagner son nouveaux domicile dans l'allée des embrumes, de là, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Lochlan avait plutôt bien grandit, il ressemblait à présent à un lionceaux blanc, il effrayait tous les passants.

Alexis fut surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes pour l'enterrement de ce qu'il appelé son ancienne vie. Il y avait des mangemorts et leurs enfants, des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et bien entendu ses proches qui étaient effondrés.

L'enterrement fut simple, le ministre fit un discours élogieux sur lui. Il parla de son courage et de sa ténacité face au Seigneurs de ténèbres. Dumbledore évoquas ses qualités et le présenta comme un ami idéal.

Beaucoup de gens pleurèrent, Hermione et toute la famille Weasley ne cachèrent pas leurs larmes. Remus et Sirius avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir sûrement trop pleuré.

Alexis était bien trop choqué pour pouvoir réfléchir pleinement sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Le fait d'assister à cet enterrement lui permettait clairement de tourner la page, ensuite viendrait l'heure des interrogations.

Lorsque toute la foule se dispersa, il s'approcha et fit face à la tombe qui portait son ancien nom. Il vit toute son enfance défilé et une larme vint couler sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il jeta un bouquet de lys blanc sur sa tombe, et regarda les gens qui partaient. Des personnes inconnues semblaient au bord du désespoir à cause de la mort de Harry Potter, il repensa aux discours de Fugde et du directeur et trouva soudainement cette situation pathétique, a la limite du risible.

Comment des inconnus pouvaient pleurer sa mort, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu ! Personne ne se douter le moins du monde que le Survivant était traité comme un elfe de maison par sa propre famille. Il n'avait pas eut d'enfance, occupé qu'il était à récurer la maison ou faire la cuisine. Son premier Noël fut à Poudlard pour ses 11ans, jamais il n'avait reçut de cadeaux auparavant. A l'école, il n'avait pas d'amis, il était toujours seul et se faisait tout le temps malmener par les autres enfants. Il n'a jamais put se blottir contre quelqu'un pour pleurer, jamais il n'as connu la douceur d'une étreinte, les contes le soir, un baiser de temps à autre. La nuit, personne ne venait le réconforter après un cauchemar, personne pour le soigner lorsqu'il se faisait mal.

Toutes les attentions que reçois un enfant de la part de ses parents… jamais !

Il était simplement écœuré par cette mise en scène, Dumbledore qui était au courant de toute l'histoire, qui le manipulait sans aucun scrupule pour qu'il retourne chez son oncle tant honnis ! Il le détesté de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte des conséquences qu'il avait subit.

Il en était mort ! Là, il faisait face à sa propre tombe, avec une impression de légèreté, il avait un peu de mal à faire face à cette cruelle réalité. L'acceptation de la situation était trop difficile. Il lui faudrait pas mal de temps…

Alexis savait que sa vie serait à présent différente, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant serait le plus dur. Il devait tourner la page… définitivement. Avoir un regard nouveau sur la situation…

Il resta devant la tombe, immobile, perdu dans cette dernière réflexion.

----------

Remus s'était éloigné, mais resté en retrait par rapport aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, mais fut choqué de reconnaître une odeur. Elle était très faible, mais il est quasiment certain de la connaître.

Il stoppa net, et laissant Sirius parlé avec un des professeurs de Poudlard, il se redirigea vers la stèle. Se laissant guidé totalement par ses sens plus développé, il s'approcha de plus en plus de la source de cette odeur. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à qui elle appartenait, il était quasiment certain que cette personne faisait parti de son entourage.

L'odeur fut encore plus forte lorsqu'il s'approcha de la silhouette en noir. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui! Un grognement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un nundu aux crocs acérés le menaçait. Il est au pied de son maître, un jeune homme tout en noir.

- Lochlan ça suffit ! dit le jeune homme sèchement.

L'animal lécha la main de son maître et s'assit.

- Bonjour commença doucement Remus, peu sur de lui, vous connaissiez Harry ?

- ….

A présent Remus en était sur, cette odeur était celle de son presque filleul. Mais comment ?

- Vous avez l'air d'être affecté par sa disparition. Vous faisiez partie de sa famille ?

- Pas exactement murmura Alexis

- Alors pourquoi vous avez la même odeur que lui ?

Alexis se retourna vers lui, le fixa de derrière ses lunettes et répondit froidement :

- Que voulez vous réellement monsieur !

- J'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi mon ami et moi pleurons une personne qui se trouve apparemment bien vivante devant moi !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, Lochlan grogna. Il se retourna rapidement et commença à marcher rapidement.

C'était sans compter l'obstination de Remus, il lui attrapa le poignet et le retint.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite dit il en gémissant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire semblant d'être mort ? hurla presque le loup garou.

D'un geste de la main, Alexis créa une bulle de silence et par lassitude ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux violet étaient ruisselant de larmes.

- Parce que je suis mort Remus !

Toutes ces personnes, combien d'entre elles me connaissaient vraiment ? Ils pleurent le Survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter ! Aucun ne pleure le pauvre petit adolescent de 16 ans qu'est Harry ! Harry Potter , le fils de Lily Evans et James est mort. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui, je suis à présent Alexis Angelus Potter Rogue !

Ouvre les yeux Moony, Dumbledore nous as tous manipuler, moi le premier. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Pleure le Survivant et oublie Harry, ce seras mieux pour toi !

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi amer ? rétorqua Remus, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé.

- Probablement quand mon oncle m'a ouvert le ventre avec un couteau pour boucher et m'a laisser crever tranquillement dans mon lit. Je dois ma survit à Voldemort et Severus !

- ….

- Pardon dit-il en remuant la tête de droite à gauche. Il fit mine de partir quand la voix de Remus le fit s'arrêter.

- Tu es un mangemort ?

- Non, je ne pense pas le devenir. Pour l'instant, je suis un cas un peu à part. Voldemort me laisse tranquille, étrangement ! S'il me le propose, je négocierai…

Mais une chose est certaine, le jour ou la guerre seras clairement ouverte, je ne serai pas du côté de Dumbledore. J'ai trop de grief contre lui, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour lui pardonner tous ce que j'ai subit, et ce en partit à cause de lui. Réfléchis Remus ! Merde…

Combien de temps encore pour que toutes les créatures dites dangereuses se fasses marquer comme du bétail ! Tu as déjà du mal à trouver du travail ! Le ministère est pourris jusqu'à la moelle et un seul tiens les rênes : Dumbledore. Combien de temps encore faudra-t-il aux moldus pour détruire nos forêts, nos lieux occultes ? Notre monde est en sursis, la magie se perd, l'enseignement de certaines pratique se perd ! L'instant est grave. Ouvre les yeux Moony, s'il te plait, enlève les œillères que notre cher directeur t'as mise, et réfléchis ! On se reverra peut-être un jour ! Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna lentement du cimetière et disparut au tournant d'une rue.

-----------

Remus était plus qu'étonné des révélations de Harry ! Son discours résonnait encore dans son cerveau. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

James et Rogue…. Il ne savait pas, il ignorait tout de cette histoire. Et Harry, qu'avait-il dit ? Son oncle l'avait éventré !

A se souvenir, il déglutit difficilement. Combien de malheurs devait-il encore subir ? Combien de révélations douloureuses, de secrets cachés qu'il ignorait ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de résignation. Pauvre Harry, il n'avait pas eut la vie facile, et maintenant ça …

Il décida de ne parler de cette sombre histoire qu'à Sirius, peut-être, lui était au courant de quelques choses. Il aviserait ensuite et verrait ensemble quelle ligne de conduite ils auraient face aux restes de leurs compagnons.

---------

Alexis rentra au manoir de Tom, totalement bouleversé. Il avait retenu à grande peine des larmes de rage quand il parlait avec Remus, mais à présent, le barrage avait céder. Trop de chose, en si peut de temps avait eu raison de son sang-froid.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminé en titubant, sous le regard étonné du Lord et plutôt inquiet de Severus, il s'effondra sur les genoux de ce dernier et sanglota.

Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Severus plutôt pris au dépourvu, ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Un peu ému par tant de détresse, il se mit à le réconforter. Sa main vint tout naturellement lui caresser la tête alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots rassurant.

Alexis se calma progressivement et s'endormit la tête posée sur les genoux de son père. Severus attendris par cette marque d'affection, bougea délicatement et le prit dans les bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea et le couvrit d'une couverture.

Le jeune homme grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil. Le professeur se rendit à nouveaux dans le salon, un faible sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il s'était vraiment senti mal quand Alexis avait débarqué, il l'avait consolé. Il n'arrivait plus à le détester, malgré lui, l'idée qu'il soit son fils avait fait son chemin. Il était heureux et aller faire des efforts pour connaître le jeune homme. C'était la seule chose qui le rattachait à James, et il ne voulait pas s'en défaire.

Harry Potter était mort et enterré. Son fils Alexis avait besoin de lui pour se reconstruire, car même si avant les deux hommes se détesté, à présent, il sentait le besoin de tendresse de son fils. La situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été dure à gérer pour le jeune homme. Il devait apprendre à avoir un père, et surtout à refaire confiance en un adulte. Severus allait l'aider, il lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, et serait à ses côtés pour qu'enfin il puisse connaître le bonheur. Les deus le méritaient amplement après tant d'années de souffrance.

Voldemort ne fut pas surpris de voir son austère mangemort sourire.

- On accepte enfin l'idée d'avoir un fils ? dit-il en ricanant

- Oui répondit simplement son serviteur.

- Il faudra lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, mais aussi à se battre…

C'est à toi de le faire ! Toi seul peux lui apprendre les pouvoirs propres à ton espèce et il en auras bien besoin.

- Oui évidemment ! Je peux commencer à le faire à partir de demain.

Vous aurez la salle d'entraînement rien que pour vous. Tu auras le temps de lui en apprendre suffisamment jusqu'à la rentrée, et il serait judicieux de les continuer à Poudlard. Teste également sa puissance… je suis curieux.

Severus acquiesça et se retira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à :

Elmisten27 : Même si tu sais pas quoi dire... ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait !

Rowane : Merci, étant nouvelle sur le site... je ne sais pas encore trop bien comment ça fonctionne ... j'espère que ce chapitre est digne du précédent, même si il est plus court !

nepheria et diane et elamRogue : merci pour le petit mot !

lilou-the-chihiro : merci... pour l'instant je développe pas trop cet aspect de l'histoire, cela viendras petit à petit... je n'en dit pas plus en ce qui concerne les réaction de Sirius... pour les relations père-fils, je pense que le chapitre y répond...

Phenix black vela : tant mieux si tu la trouve meilleure... je trouvais que l'histoire d'ertis avait à la base énormement de potentiel... j'y est juste ajouté quelques idées et modifiait la relation Rogue-"Harry"...

prochain chapitre dans une semaine... à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude je préviens que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et que la trame ( bien que très largement modifié à présent) est à Ertis.

Je veut également m'assurer que toutes les personnes qui lisent l'histoire ont un age assez important et qu'évidemment bien plus tard il y aura des scènes pouvant choqué les personnes qui sont lègérement contre l'idée qu'un homme puissent faire des choses avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une femme.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : entraînement

Alexis se réveilla sur son lit habillé comme la veille, il se rappelait l'enterrement, la discussion, mais pas du reste. Il se leva et prit une rapide douche. Quand il rentra a nouveaux dans sa chambre, il fut surpris d'y voir son père.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda –t-il légèrement anxieux.

- Je sais pas… c'est plutôt bizarre comme sentiment, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien contrôler, de ne plus me reconnaître… je suis perdu murmurât-il

- Je ne veux te forcer en rien, pour tout t'avouer, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau… si tu as besoin de parler, ou de vider ton sac tu peux venir me voir. Je peut même te raconter des anecdotes sur James terminât-il en souriant.

- Ca me ferait beaucoup plaisir de le connaître un peu mieux. Merci.

- Bref, reprit le mangemort, je suis venu te chercher pour que l'on commence un entraînement ensemble.

J'ai fait un léger planning. Tu vas apprendre les informulés, la magie sans baguette. Pour les animagi, on verras plus tard en fonction de ce que je t'ai transmis… . Tu vas apprendre la magie noire, ne grimace pas, elle est très intéressante, tu vas te mettre sérieusement aux potions. Apprendre de nouveaux sorts de défense, tu pratiqueras les duels, la magie instinctive et bien évidemment le maniement des armes.

- Wooh ! Tous ça ! En un mois ? Tu es dingue ! Jamais je n'y arriverai…

- Nous continuerons à l'école, mais je pense que tu seras étonné.

Quand tu étais Harry, tu étais déjà puissant comme sorcier, à présent tu es réellement toi, et si ce que je pense s'avère vrai, tu seras encore plus puissant.

- Einh ?

- Je t'en dirai plus, quand j'aurai vu de quoi tu es capable. Allons dans la salle d'entraînement. Tu y mangeras un peu , puis nous commencerons.

- D'accord.

--------

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle. Une fois arrivé, Alexis mangea un petit sandwich et ils commencèrent.

Severus voulait connaître la puissance de son fils, il lui fit pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Les premiers essais furent des échecs, mais au fur et à mesure de la matinée, Alexis arrivai à faire de petit sortilège comme celui de lévitation et d'attraction. Son père était impressionné qu'il y arrive avec autant de facilité, cela prenait normalement des semaines pour un sorcier relativement puissant. Des sorciers moyens n'y arrivait pas.

La baguette était un canalisateur, grâce à l'élément magique à l'intérieur, elle drainait les pouvoirs et ils pouvaient alors prendre la forme du sortilège voulu.

Alexis était assez puissant pour le faire en très peu de temps. Son père pensait que l'entraînement serait plus court que prévus. Après une petite collation, ils travaillèrent les informulés.

Alexis avait un peu plus de mal, car il ne se concentrait pas assez. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de travailler l'occlumencie et la legimencie avant de reprendre les informulés. En fin de journée, Alexis eut droit à deux heures d'activité sportive. Il courut pendant plus d'une demi heure, fit de étirements, et de la musculation.

Severus lui avait dit qu'au bout d'une semaine, ils se mettraient à apprendre des techniques de combats. Il devait avant tout réaprendre à se servir de son corps et l'habituer à l'effort.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent ensembles, ils semblaient plus proche l'un de l'autre. Ils mangèrent en discutant d'eux et en plaisantant.

--------

Pendant une semaine, Alexis alterna les différentes pratique de magie. Les potions ne furent pas si désastreuses et il fut très intrigués par la quantité importante de poisson qu'il existait. Son père lui avait alors promis qu'une fois le programme de Poudlard revue, il pourrait étudier cette branche.

En ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette, il progressait énormément, même si les sorts plus importants puisaient largement dans sa magie, ce qui l'épuisait.

Ses lectures sur la magie noire et les nouveaux maléfices le passionnait littéralement. Il avait hâte de passer à la pratique. Il se demandé avec qui il pourrait pratiquer les sorts qui associé le fourchelangue. Il n'osait pas demander à Tom de les lui apprendre, c'était un peu tôt, même si il était étrangement désintéresser par lui.

Sa relation avec son père progressait, il évitait toujours certain sujet trop douloureux. Ils n'avaient pas reparler de l'enterrement, ni du traitement des Dursley, ni de comment Alexis ressentait cette transformation…

Mais ils se côtoyaient tous les jours et cette proximité renforcé les liens qu'avaient crée la crise de nerf d'Alexis.

--------

Aujourd'hui Alexis était plutôt excité, il devait durant toute la journée apprendre à se battre avec des armes. En ce levant, il avait fait ses exercices d'étirements et d'occlumencie, puis était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner.

A table, se trouvait son père et le Lord.

- Bonjour Severus, Tom !

- Bonjour Alexis dirent-ils de concert.

Il prit place et se servit copieusement.

- Alors prêt pour ton entraînement ? lui demanda son père.

- Ooh que oui ! Avec quoi va –t-on se battre ? Quelles armes as-tu choisis ?

- Alexis, lui dit Voldemort, ce n'est pas avec Severus que tu vas apprendre. Il est doué certes, mais nous avons a disposition quelqu'un de beaucoup plus qualifié.

Alors que le Lord terminé sa phrase, un homme de grande taille, au port aristocratique et aux longs cheveux blonds entra dans la salle.

- Ah Lucius, nous parlions de toi ! continua Tom. Alexis était très impatient de connaître le programme… .

- My Lord !

Le concerné avala de travers son jus d'orange, il allait apprendre à se battre avec Malfoy père ! C'était un comble et dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps, ils se combattaient l'un l'autre !

- Lucius, je te présente Alexis Thompson, je suis son tuteur légal. Annonça Rogue.

- Enchanté de vous connaître dit Malfoy en tendant une main parfaitement manucurée vers le jeune homme.

- Moi de même monsieur articula Alexis en lui serrant la main.

- Dès que vous aurez terminé, rejoignez moi en salle de combat, en tenue reprit-il.

Sans attendre aucune réponse, il salua les deux autres hommes et sorti de la pièce. Alexis soupira, ce qui fit ricaner son père.

- C'est un des meilleurs dit-il

- C'est un Malfoy rétorqua le jeune homme.

Je pensai que tu avais revu certaine chose depuis quelque temps…?

- Mouais… marmonna t-il en se levant. Bon je vais me changer et voir ce que nous allons travailler.

- Je viendrai te voir un peu plus tard.

- D'ac' et il sorti de la pièce.

- Alors Severus ? Comment est-il ?

- Fabuleusement puissant ! Il maîtrise énormément de sortilèges sans baguette, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'il développe encore sa puissance, elle n'est pas au maximum… Il en utilise qu'une partie, il ne sait pas encore la chercher profondément. Nous n'avons pas encore abordé ses pouvoirs vampiriques !

Ce qui m'étonnes c'est qu'il développe une autre personnalité très différente de celle de Potter. Il est plus sombre, pour dire, il a hâte de faire de la magie noire et trouve les applications des poissons fascinantes !

- En effet… c'est assez impressionnant. Il faut se dire qu'il n'est influencé par personne. Il est curieux et veut connaître quelque chose qu'on lui a apprit à haïr depuis toujours. Je pourrai, une fois par semaine, si tu y consent et avec toi, lui apprendre à développer cette puissance.

- Avec plaisir mon seigneur !

-------------

Voldemort se retira dans son bureau. Il réfléchi au cas d'Alexis. Si Severus disait qu'il était puissant c'est que ce gamin devait l'être. Il faut dire que son autre père était un grand sorcier. Il devait tout faire pour que ce jeune homme développe sa puissance et accepte de venir de son côtés.

Ce qui l'étonna, c'est ce goût particulier pour les arts sombres, Potter n'aurait jamais ouvert un seul livre traitant de magie noire, même si elle avait été légale. Maintenant, il cherchai des écrits de plus en plus complexe. Le Lord savait quel livre était consulté dans sa bibliothèque, un sort permettait de connaître la personne qui empruntait un ouvrage.

Décidément Alexis s'avérait de plus en plus intéressant.

--------

Alexis, quand à lui, avait commencer sa séance avec son maître d'armes par un échauffement particulièrement long. Pour débuter, ils avaient pris des bâtons en bois. Ainsi, ils pouvaient taper avec force sans trop se blesser, et en même temps apprendre les botes. Malfoy avait brièvement expliquer à son élève qu'ils pratiqueraient d'abord l'épée et tous ses dérivée, sabre, katana, fleuret.., puis avec des techniques de combats rapprochés à mains nus et avec armes. Ils finiraient par les duels magiques qui mélangeaient baguettes et armes.

La journée fut exténuante, Lucius était quelqu'un de très exigeant mais plutôt d'agréable compagnie. Alexis progressait lentement mais c'était encourageant.

Le jeune homme prenait très à cœur cette formation, il aimait le soir sentir son corps endoloris d'avoir trop travaillé. Lorsqu'il se couchait, il s'endormait presque immédiatement.

La pratique des armes le passionnait, elle lui permettait d'acquérir une endurance, une souplesse qui serait utile lors d'un combat magique. Mais il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles bouger, la concentration et la maîtrise de soi était d'une importance capitale, tout comme la ruse. Il appris à feinter et tromper son adversaire merveilleusement. Additionner à ces cours d'occlumencie, son visage se fermait immédiatement lorsqu'il travaillait des sorts. Ses traits devenaient durs et froids, ses yeux seulement reflétaient un tant soi peu de sentiment. Par contre, dès qu'il stoppait, il redevenait avenant et semblait étrangement plus ouvert à son entourage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage à continuer cette histoire :

_Rowane, Fanli fanli, Léa, Elam Rogue_ : merci beaucoup pour votre petit mots, ça me fait énormement plaisir de savoir que vous étes là à chaque chapitre que je publie.

_Phénix Black vela_ : oui je continue comme Ertis, je n'en dit pas plus pour garder un peu de suspense, mais ca viendras dans pas mal de temps.en ce qui concerne la relation Harry Rogue, je trouve plus logique qu'il s'accepte, même si ca va être dur, les deux ( pour moi) recherche quelqu'un à aimé et être aimé en retour. Pour un Harry homme, je trouve dommage de le laisser être une fille, et déja que c'est perturbant de se rendre compte d'un coup que notre vie n'as été qu'une farce, ajouté un problème de changement de sexe devenait ingérable émotionnellement... alors j'ai simplifié ! merci encore pour ton mesage !

jeni 944 : je suis désolé de te le dire, mais je vais mettre Alexis avec quelqu'un, ca viendras dans quelque chapitre... et puis ce ne seras pas le seul... pardon... mais merci pour tes encouragments !

Elminsten : je ne vais pas non plus tout te dévoiler... pour l'instant, je n'est pas encore écrit la réaction de Sirius... mais elle va être sympathique... Je pense que tu as compris que oui, Alexis va combattre Dumbledore, mais la question est de savoir dans quel camp ? il ne peut pas aller du côté du "bien", alors 3eme camp ou pas ? Dans quelques semaines tu le sauras... merci pour avoir trouver quelque chose à écrire...

a la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus... quoique maintenant je pourais dire qu'elle n'as plus trop rien à voir avec celle du début. Je remercie donc Ertis qui m'as permit de me lancer !

Bon évidemment, il y a un rating élevé... c'est pas pour rien ! alors je le précis eune dernière fois... attention... le langage n'est pas soutenu et pour le reste, ca va venir...

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour ce petit chapitre, mais j'estime qu'il est important. Le prochain seras plus long c'est certain!

J'espère pouvoir le poster avant Noël, mais j'ai pas mal d'examens la semaine prochaine...

Encore désolé mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : séance particulière

Alexis progressait énormément. Sa puissance était impressionnante, mais elle n'était pas utilisé correctement. Sa magie n'était pas fluide et parfois un sort qui nécessitait une quantité importante de magie fatiguait Alexis.

Cependant, le jeune homme progressait vite. Il était plus agile, plus fort grâce aux combats avec Lucius. Il avait revu entièrement le programme de Poudlard avec son père et maintenant il s'attaquait aux poisons et aux potions moins conventionnelles. La magie sans baguette était à présent bien maîtrisait, même si il devait à présent la pratiquai pour qu'elle devienne naturelle, tous comme les informulés. La magie noire s'avérai très intéressante pour Alexis, elle offrait des possibilités importante, elle était plus froide, cruelle et dangereuse que la blanche, mais il aimait bien . La magie instinctive lui plaisait moins, elle était trop aléatoire, dépendait énormément des sentiments de la personne qui en faisait.

Il était à présent un bon occlumens, et débutait la légimencie avec son père.

Leurs relations s'amélioraient de jour en jour, ils plaisantaient souvent et discutaient. Même la pratique des potions ne vint pas entacher leurs rapports. Tous deux avaient décidés d'apprendre à ce connaître et de faire des efforts.

Alexis s'adaptait à ce nouveau corps, inconsciemment il avait rayé de sa vie l'existence d'Harry, c'était plus simple. Rogue n'était plus l'abominable bâtard graisseux, c'était son père. Même lui n'avait plus rien a voir, il n'était plus cassant, sarcastique oui, mais plus blessant.

Alexis n'avait pas trop le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette fameuse nuit. Son entraînement l'exténuait, mais il ne se plaignait pas, il en avait besoin pour ne pas y penser. C'était trop récent, trop douloureux… alors il oubliait tout en se donnant au maximum. C'était plus facile, et la rage qu'il avait s'apaisait doucement, mais la douleur elle, restait encore. Il la laissait dans un coin de son esprit, attendant d'être assez fort pour en parler et s'en défaire définitivement.

-----------

Deux semaines passèrent donc à un rythme soutenu, et un soir, avec son père ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Voldemort pour une séance particulière. Il toquèrent à la porte puis entrèrent dans le bureau.

La pièce était relativement claire, avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il avait un grand bureau, en bois foncé, et finement sculpté. Il y avait deux énormes bibliothèque sur les murs adjacents, toutes pleines de livres.

Devant le bureau, deux fauteuils assez rustiques mais sûrement très confortables. Une cheminée d'une taille impressionnante avec un canapé peut loin.

La pièce aurait été froide si les tapis aux sols n' étaient pas là.

Le Lord les attendait tranquillement.

- Bonsoir dit-il, d'une voix suave.

- Bonsoir répondirent en même temps les deux hommes.

- Nous allons commencé tout de suite. Severus, tu as le canapé pour être plus à l'aise.

- Oui Maître.

- Alexis, nous allons nous installé par terre, l'un en face de l'autre. Le but de ces séances va être de développer ta magie, de pouvoir la rendre accessible plus facilement quand tu en auras besoin.

Il acquiesça et s'assit non sans avoir auparavant d'un geste de la main fait apparaître un coussin. Le lord sourit en voyant cela.

Les deux se firent face.

- Bien, tu vas fermé les yeux et te concentrer, tu va petit à petit entrer en transe. Surtout aie confiance, si jamais il y a un problème nous serons là.

- J'ai confiance répondit Alexis sans hésiter.

Cet aveu étonna en plus au point Severus, il sourit en regardant son fils. Il l'appréciait décidément de plus en plus.

- Alexis repris gravement Tom, tu te concentres sur ce qui t'entoure et reste accrocher à ce que je te dit. Je serai ton guide. A présent vas-y, détend toi au maximum. Respire lentement, vide ton esprit.

Alexis avait les yeux clos, et il fit automatiquement le vide dans son esprit. Il obéissait a chaque injonction de Tom.

- D'accord, maintenant tu vas tacher de plonger profondément dans cet océan noir, t'en immerger totalement, faire qu'un avec.

Il fit comme on lui dit et il sentit chaque muscle se détendre, il était calme et serein.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es bien détendu, tu vas t'imaginer quitter ton corps, comme si tu l'observais de l'extérieur et tu te concentres sur toi.

Le jeune homme mit du temps à faire ce qui lui était demandé, au bout d'un temps assez long, il se vit alors assit en tailleur. Il se regarda attentivement et son enveloppe corporel sembla s'effacer. Elle laissa place à un enchevêtrement de filament de toutes les couleurs. Il voyait ses propres vaisseaux sanguins pulsaient lentement, avec eux, il y avait des filaments noirs. Provenant d'un peu partout dans son corps, d'autre filament de couleur bordeaux et argenté. Il pouvait voir que sa cicatrice irradiait d'une couleur verte. Son cœur quand à lui était doré.

Alexis était très intrigué par son sang, ces filaments noirs, il l'avait compris représentait une magie, mais il ignorait laquelle. Il entendait faiblement la voix de Tom, et décida de se concentrer encore plus sur cette magie. Il la sentait de plus en plus pulsait en lui, parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps. La sensation devint plus vive et ressemblait à des picotements et plus en plus intense. C'était à présent presque douloureux et franchement désagréable. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire et restait focalisé sur ces filaments. Il gémissait.

Le lord qui continuait à lui parlait s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la grimace de douleur du garçon.

- Merde jurat-il, Alexis…, Alexis… écoute moi… ma voix, écoute là… revient vers elle… Alexis… et merde !

Severus avait quitter se lecture immédiatement quand il entendit la voix légèrement anxieuse de son maître. Il se leva du canapé et se mit à côté de son fils.

Le concerné n'entendais plus rien, il ressentait la puissance, douloureuse et elle augmentait encore.

A un moment, la douleur augmenta d'un cran il sentit de la lave en fusion parcourir ses veines, comme une déferlante abominable de souffrance.

Il hurla. Les deux hommes présents dans la salle furent frappé par une rafale de magie pure en même temps que Alexis hurlai à mort. Il se cambra violemment et tomba sur ses genoux, il se retenait grâce à ses avant bras. Ses ailes sortirent de son dos dans un craquement sinistre, sous les yeux ébahis de Voldemort et Severus.

Alexis revenait petit à petit à la réalité, il avait le souffle court, il était affaiblie et avait mal partout.

- Papa … j'ai mal ! dit-il en un murmure

Severus se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Voldemort quand à lui était encore sous le choc de la révélation. Ce gamin était décidément plein de surprise.

Le mangemort prit son fils dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Ses ailes rentrèrent en lui automatiquement. Il le coucha dans son lit et le borda.

- Dors mon fils… je suis là… je t'expliquerai tout à ton réveil ! Repose toi maintenant. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eyh oui c'est court ! Titre du prochian chapitre histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : Thomas Villoné

Remerciemment :

Merci à **Ewilian Potter**, **Blueshot 3** et à **Rowane** ( pour me suivre depuis le début !)

**Elminsten 27 : **Mon but premier quand j'ai reprit cette histoire était de la continuer... même si je l'étoffe énormément et que je rajoute pas mal de chose. Pour l'instant je ne pense même pas à l'écrire... j'a d'autre chose à mettre en place avant... si ça doit arriver je le ferai mais comme je l'ai déjà dit ce seras dans de nombreux chapitres...

**Léa** : oui, il s'entraîne beaucoup, mais je pense que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Le travail lui permet d'oublier...

**Neverland anaisg70** : oui je pense que c'est un peu normal qui devienne plus sombre... après ce qu'il a vécut et sacahnt l'entourage dans lequel il évolu... en ce qui concerne son côté enfantin... je ne sais pas... il a envie et besoin d'amour... mais il va devenir plus froid, plus dangereux tout en gardant un côté joueur légérement sadique... enfin tu verras et tu me dira ce que tu en penses...

bonne semaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, une bonne santé, et pleins de bonnes choses futiles comme la joie, l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur et l'inspiration…

Je voudrai également m'excusez pour le retard que j'ai sur la publication du chapitre, mais bon je suis en période d'examen. Il m'est difficile actuellement d'écrire et de réviser en même temps. Surtout que dans les deux cas, je veux que ce soit bien fait alors…

Comme d'habitude, je signale qu'aucun des personnages n'est à moi, que même la trame de base ne m'appartient pas….

Je ne revendique rien… sauf peut-être les modifications que j'y aie insérées.

Je rajoute aussi, encore une fois, que rating est élevé !

A tous ceux qui pensent que les jeunes adultes parle encore comme au début du 20 ème siècle, et qu'un garçon doit nécessairement toujours être avec une fille… je leur dit : retournez au menu principal !

Merci et bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : Thomas Villoné

Le lendemain matin, Alexis se réveilla lentement, le corps encore légèrement endoloris. Il tenta de se quitter son lit, mais gémit lorsqu'il bougea ses jambes courbaturées. Severus se réveilla alors et se redressa sur son siège.

- Non ne bouge pas encore lui dit-il, tu es encore faible, bois ça et attend un peu.

Alexis but la fiole que lui tendais son père. Car à présent, Severus Rogue n'était plus la chauffe-souris des cachots, durant toutes ces semaines d'apprentissage il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il le connaissait mieux maintenant et ce simple mot commençait à s'inscrire profondément dans son cœur en même temps que l'homme. Alexis avait une famille vivante avec qui il passait des moments emplis de complicité, comme cette fois là.

Un jour, alors qu'il pratiquait ses sorts, Alexis sans y penser énoncer tous ceux qu'il savait, son père voyait que son élève n'était pas très concentré. Il l'avait alors attaqué. C'en est suivi une bataille inoffensive. Ils enchaînèrent des maléfices tous plus humiliant que les autres. Ils terminèrent les deux morts de rires. En effet le célèbre Maître des potions portait une robe bleu turquoise, des pantalons roses fushia et des cheveux rouges. Alexis n'était pas mieux loti, il portait une chemise jaune citron et un pantalon écossais vert tendre. Ses cheveux quand à eux était arc-en ciel.

Leurs tenues étaient tellement de mauvais goût et inadapté qu'ils en avaient arrêté leur duel tant ils riaient.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qu'ils furent capables de retirer les divers maléfices.

Alexis aimait ces moments, il appréciait également resté à observer son père lorsque celui-ci brassait des potions. Il était si délicat… et ses mains semblaient mue d'une conscience propre, elles s'agitaient si vite au dessus des chaudrons.

Le jeune homme le considérait à présent comme son père, mais il lui restait toujours un affreux doute, lui comment le voyait-il ?

- Merci murmura t-il en sortant de ses pensées. Que … que c'est-il passé ?

- Tu es entré en transe comme le Maître te l'a montré, le problème c'est que pour une raison que l'on ignore, tu t'es mis à hurler.

- Je … je me suis vu, j'ai vu ma magie et il y avait des filaments de toutes les couleurs… mais des filaments noirs, associés à mon sang m'ont… comment dire… ça m'a intrigué… alors je … je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis concentré sur eux. C'était bien… au début… puis j'ai eut mal, très mal… et … je sais plus. Je ne m'en souviens pas trop c'est flou .

- Ce que je vais te dire ne vas peut-être pas te plaire, mais bon, il faut que tu sois au courant.

- Je pensais pas que tu serais affecté par ça dit-il plus pour lui –même, mais bon.

Il fit une pause, et repris quelques minutes plus tard en le fixant.

- Je ne vais être franc et direct, je suis un vampire.

Alexis le regarda attentivement et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas une blague.

- Je … et tu … et … bégaya –t- il.

- Tu es mon fils, et il semblerait que je t'ai transmit certain des pouvoirs associé à ma nature.

Les pouvoirs d'un vampire sont lié au sang, vois-tu. Ils sont nombreux et assez varié. Si tu as vu la magie s'écoulé dans ton sang, c'est que tu as en toi cette magie ! Ce qui expliquerait tes ailes et ton rejet…

- Mes QUOI ?! s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Ailes ! rétorqua le vampire.

- Oh putain… j'ai des ailes… j'ai des pouvoirs vampiriques… je … je suis pas un vampire… si ? demanda-t-il en testant la taille ses canines

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de sang, tu es humain, mais grâce à mon sang, tu es aussi un peu vampire. Tu n'as que les avantages… enfin, pour l'instant nous ignorons ce qui va se passer. Tu as réveillé cette magie, peut-être que ton comportement va changer en conséquence… je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que peut être un jour je me mettrais à avoir envie de sang, que je serrai quoi… plus ténébreux … plus ...argh ! Je sais pas moi … peut -être que je deviendrai un prédateur sanguinaire… et puis, je vais avoir d'autres pouvoirs ? Je craindrai ce que les vampires craignent … ?

- ALEXIS ! l'arrêta son père, s'il te plait calme toi… nous en saurons davantage quand tu développeras tes disciplines… d'accord… pour le reste, nous verrons avec le temps… puis nous effectuerons des recherches. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit, pensif mais quelque peu soulagé.

- Eh ben… Papa était au courant… que tu étais un vampire… ?

- Oui bien sur… je ne le suis que depuis ma 6 eme année à Poudlard. Un problème qui m'est tombé dessus pendant une nuit… et bon voilà.. mais ton père ne m'a pas rejeté. C'est lui qui m'a découvert dans un état pitoyable, et c'est lui qui m'a veillé…

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit et le silence s'installa.

- Tu lui manques !

- Pardon ? dit il en regardant son fils

- Oui, quand j'étais… enfin… tu vois… il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manqué et qu'il était désolé pour ce qui s'étais passé.

Les yeux du concerné se remplirent de larmes.

- Mais je le sais tous ça… je ne lui en veux pas du tout… à moi aussi il me manque répondit-il en s'étranglant.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et Alexis s'approcha lentement de lui, il le prit doucement dans les bras. Severus en fit de même. Ils se laissèrent aller à cette étreinte bienfaitrice.

- Maintenant, on est réunis tous les deux… on sera plus jamais seul… einh… ? murmura le garçon

- Oui… ensemble… tous les deux … mon … mon fils !

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'on leur avait volé. Puis ils se détachèrent souriant, et partirent déjeuner.

-----------------

Dans la salle à manger, Voldemort les attendait avec une autre personne.

L'homme était pale, les cheveux châtain long et lâché. Le visage était plutôt agréable, des traits fins, une bouche bien dessinée, assez rouge. La couleur détonnait un peu avec la blancheur de son teint.

Il était d'une taille relativement grande, élancé et musclé. Il avait le corps d'une personne qui pratique régulièrement une activité sportive. Ses vêtements de bonnes factures ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination. On voyait de larges épaules, un torse bien musclé, mais sans excès, une taille fine et des jambes galbées. L'homme était beau, ses yeux verts, d'une profondeur intolérable vous scruter sans aucun scrupule. Il était époustouflant, d'une rare beauté, froide, attrayante au possible .

- Severus, Alexis… nous vous attendions pour manger. Commença le Lord.

- Maître salua en retour le mangemort.

- Tom !

- Je vous présente Thomas Villoné, un ami auquel j'ai pensé après notre petite séance d'hier, Alexis.

- Bonjour dit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Alexis cacha avec le plus grand mal les frissons de pur plaisirs qui le parcoururent lors du salut de l'invité.

Les concernés le saluèrent en retour et ils se dirigèrent vers la table pour manger. Une fois tous servit, le Lord reprit la parole.

- Alexis, tu as énormément de potentiel… et la démonstration d'hier nous as prouvé que tu as des ressources que nous n'avions pas encore soupçonnées. Thomas est un vampire. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que Severus et a plus l'habitude d'enseigner que ton père.

Tu vas donc apprendre avec lui à maîtriser tes pouvoirs vampiriques.

Alexis acquiesça, il était très intrigué par ce nouveau vampire, il était mystérieux et envoûtant.

- Tu commenceras dès aujourd'hui. Je laisse les détails d'organisation de tes cours à ton père, il s'arrangera avec Thomas.

Le déjeuner se termina dans le calme, ils discutèrent du temps et des actualités.

Alexis écouta que très vaguement la discussion, il était sous le charme du vampire. Il observait son visage, ses lèvres tentatrices. Il pouvait voir parfois ses dents d'une blancheur étincelante. Des perles blanches dans un océan purpurin. Villoné était la grâce même, chacun de ses gestes étaient attentionnés, posés, sans pour autant être trop maniérés. Ses mains blanches, elles aussi, étaient très fine, délicates.

Thomas fascinait Alexis, son charme, sa grâce naturelle et sa beauté avait sérieusement ébranlé le jeune homme. Il avait hâte de voir son enseignement.

Son père et le vampire mirent au point rapidement l'emploi du temps avant de se quitter, puis avec Thomas, Alexis prit la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Alexis marchait légèrement en avant de son professeur pour lui indiquer le chemin. Le vampire en profita pour observer plus grandement son nouvel élève.

Sa beauté était particulière, il semblait étrangement fragile, surement ses traits fins à la limite de l'androgynie. Mais il pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune homme. Il voyait de nombreux charmes sur lui, sans doute pour dissimuler certaines caractéristiques trop reconnaissables.

Le Lord l'avait sollicité tard hier, lui demandant une faveur, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Il voulait un enseignant, pour un garçon particulier avait-il dit.

En effet, c'était un jeune homme très particulier, il avait appris le matin même qu'il n'était pas vampire, mais possédait leurs pouvoirs. Une fois qu'il l'eut rencontré avec Severus, il comprit. Alexis était le résultat d'une relation entre un vampire et un sorcier puissant. Quelque chose de pas totalement interdis, mais pas non plus très autorisé. N'empêche qu'il était bien charmant et que lui apprendre certaines disciplines serait un plaisir.

Thomas se fit alors la promesse de lui enseigner bien plus que la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, il allait le former totalement, réveillé son côté vampire pour en faire une créature divinement dangereuse.

Il arrêta là ses pensées et un sourire satisfait orna son visage.

Alexis se tourna vers lui et le trouva encore plus attirant. Il inspira un grand coup en se disant que ce n'était qu'un prof', qu'il devait ranger ses hormones, c'était juste un prof' super sexy et magnifique et élégant et gracieux et…

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement en secouant la tête pour s'ôter de telles réflexions. Les deux rentrèrent. Après un bref coup d'œil, le vampire prit la parole.

- Bien, nous allons je suppose passer quelques semaines ensembles. Je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyez et nous appeler par nos prénoms. Tu me dois cependant respect. Je ne tolérerai aucune impertinence et désobéissance. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui répondit Alexis en retour.

- Je suppose que ton père ne t'as pas expliqué les pouvoirs que tu pouvais développer. Tu pourras charmer les foules d'un seul regard, les faire obéir également. Tu peux développer la télékinésie, tes sens seront plus aiguisés, tu verras mieux, tu entendras très bien. Tu peut aussi voler, te transformer en brume , être plus rapide et plus résistant.

Nous verrons laquelle de ses capacités t'on été transmises.

As-tu eu déjà des sensations ou des picotements dans le corps depuis ce matin ?

- Papa m'as dit que j'avais… des ailes ! Pour le reste j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas essayé de faire quelque chose de particulier à vrai dire.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, avoir des ailes est un signe de puissance. Tu vas sans doute pouvoir voler et te transformer en animal qui peut également le faire.

Nous allons travaillé sur cette base, ensuite nous verrons pour les autres disciplines.

Enlève ton tee-shirt. Concentre-toi sur tes ailes, et imagine-toi qu'elles sortent de ton dos.

Alexis le retira, se concentra, et au bout de quelques secondes, ses ailes sortirent. Thomas lui demanda alors de penser à les agiter. Ce que fit le jeune homme.

Tout plonger dans son exercice, Alexis ne vit pas le regard scrutateur de son professeur. Le vampire observa pleinement le torse musclé du jeune homme, comment ses muscles jouaient sous la peau claire. Il était très prometteur cet humain et Thomas se demanda si le reste était aussi magnifique…

Ils firent ainsi de nombreux exercices. A la fin de la matinée, le jeune homme maîtrisait parfaitement ses ailes et pouvait voler un peu. Afin de s'améliorer, il devait s'entraîner pour que celles-ci deviennent un membre comme un autre qu'il contrôlerait sans y penser.

L'après midi fut consacrer à la télékinésie.

Alexis eut plus de mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire venir les objets avec un « accio » informulé sans baguette.

Thomas dut lui expliquer de nombreuses fois comment il devait s'y prendre. Il était en effet difficile au jeune homme d'utiliser une autre magie que celle qu'il faisait sans y penser.

La télékinésie lui demandait énormément de concentration. La méthode de visualisation et de perception était totalement différente.

A la fin de la journée, il n'avait réussit qu'à faire se soulever une feuille de papier.

Après le dîner avec son père, qui lui posa tout un tas de question, il se coucha. Son esprit vagabonda automatiquement vers la seule personne qui le hantait, ses yeux verts glacials, ceux de Thomas.

Le vampire avait été très patient avec lui, lui montrant parfois comment faire. Il était sympathique. Alexis s'était sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec lui. Il plaisantait avec lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de laisser son regard trainé sur ce fabuleux corps, le détaillé.

Il ne pouvait nier que cet être lui plaisait et l'attirait énormément. Il ne se posa aucune question sur son orientation sexuelle.

Lorsqu'il était Harry, seul Cho l'avait attiré, et ce n'était pas une expérience très exaltante, surtout quand on voit la fin catastrophique. De plus, maintenant qu'il était Alexis, il pouvait en profiter. Le vampire était splendide, alors pourquoi ne pas rêver un peu…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous et peut être à la semaine prochaine…

Je me permets une petite interrogation pour savoir si les indices que je laisse sont compréhensibles :

Qui se doutait de la nature de Rogue ?

Merci à ceux qui ont la possibilité de répondre.

je remerci également : **carie Myrddrin, nepheria, alatriel fellagunt et blueyeshot3** pour leur petit mot d'encouragement

**kokoruyume** : merci pour les encouragements à mes exams c'est très simpa !, j'espère que la suite te plait

**shamra **: je pense avoir répondu à ta question... merci pour le mot même si tu as pas trop le temps !

**rowane**: j'espère que ca te plait et que l'attente a valu le coup

**anais:** moi un être sadique ! non je crois pas... si j'avais je l'aurai poster avant le 31 mais à pas put me connecter...

Pardon encore pour l'attente !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous le monde !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent et les prochains… .

Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas put le mettre en ligne plus tôt, mais bon… maintenant c'est fait !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, que la trame à la base de cette histoire n'est pas la mienne non plus. Pour ceux qui l'on lu, je conviens qu'elle ne lui ressemble plus du tout…

Je vais également prévenir les lecteurs du rating. Il est élevé, et c'est bien pour quelque chose. Outre le vocabulaire assez imagé et peu châtié qu'utilise les personnages, je compte également leur donner une vie amoureuse et active…. .

Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord ou sensible à cela, je leur conseille de revenir au menu principal et de ne pas lire la suite….

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Attraction

Les séances éducatives duraient depuis une semaine avec Thomas, Alexis maîtrisait la télékinésie, ses ailes, ses sens plus développer et la transformation en brume. La rythmicité baissa donc, et ils se voyaient à présent que deux après midi par semaine.

Le jeune homme trouvait le vampire très attirant. Il ne comptait plus les nuits ou il se réveillait en sueur et très excitait après un rêve peu recommandable.

Il bénissait chaque jour sa meilleure maîtrise de lui, car il bavait littéralement sur son professeur. Il le cachait comme il le pouvait et heureusement, jamais Thomas n'avait vu les coups d'œil enflammé qu'il lui lançait furtivement.

Ce qu'Alexis ignorait c'est que son professeur lui aussi trouvé le jeune homme plus qu'appétissant. Son instinct de vampire lui criait de ne pas laissé passé un tel morceau, mais son rang lui interdisait de faire une telle chose. C'était un humain, jeune de surcroît et il faisait appel à tous son sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauté dessus et le lui apprendre une autre leçon.

Alexis avait repris ses cours avec Lucius et Severus. Il pratiquait les informulés sans baguette, les potions lui plaisait énormément, surtout la manipulation de poisson.

Il trouvait fascinant cette branche, le nombre de poison mortel , la variété de souffrance qu'il pouvait créer, c'était ahurissant et dangereusement attirant.

Le jeune homme aimait brasser les potions, elles nécessitaient une telle concentration et maîtrise des gestes, que cette activité reposait et apaisait Alexis plus qu'autre chose.

Il maîtrisait également de nombreux sorts en défenses, la métamorphose n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, la magie noire devenait de plus en plus passionnante tous comme les rituels. Il crée parfois des petits sorts. Les combats avec son maître d'armes étaient très violents à présent. Il progressait très rapidement, les corps à corps à armes blanches étaient particulièrement sanglants.

Le jeune homme se sentait à l'aise, il aimait ce qu'il faisait, ses bagarres avec Lucius l'exaltait. Il se défoulait enfin de toutes les rancœurs qu'il avait accumulées. Ses cours avec Severus l'enchantait, ils étaient calmes une grande complicité régnait, ils étaient enfin une famille. Par contre, avec Thomas, c'était différent, le vampire attirait Alexis comme un paillon vers une flamme. Cet après midi là, c'est un Alexis plus nerveux que d'habitude qui arriva en cours, il allait apprendre à utiliser ses charmes de vampire !

Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette discipline. Il appréhendait ce moment, ne sachant pas comment Thomas la lui enseignerait. Connaissant son faible pour le vampire, la séance serait rude, nerveusement parlant.

- Je pense que tu sais quel pouvoir il nous reste à approfondir commençât le vampire.

- Vi, c'est celui de commander aux foules ?

- C'est cela. Le Maître nous a donné l'autorisation de le faire sur un de ses mangemorts.

Tu vas le regarder dans les yeux, et lui ordonner de courir vers le mur.

- C'est un peu cruel quand même ? demanda Alexis

- Peut-être, mais c'est le seul moyen de voir si ton pouvoir fonctionne pour lui, d'autre suggestion ? minauda Thomas.

Alexis s'empêcha de répliquer au commentaire et fit ce qui lui était demandé, ne remarquant pas le regard brûlant que lui lança le vampire.

Thomas avait résistait, mais le charisme de son élève, son charme et surtout sa puissante aura, il n'avait pas put. Son corps était des plus alléchants, et l'attirance se transforma bien vite en désir. Sentiment que sa part de vampire acceptait totalement. Mais, son devoir lui interdisait. Il était tiraillé par ses deux côtés, mais quoiqu'il fasse, il savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance.

Il avait certes un statut à honoré, mais le jeune homme était tellement exceptionnel qu'il pouvait se permettre un écart de conduite.

Il voulait Alexis plus que tous, il voulait goûter à se corps, le découvrir progressivement, le caresser, l'embrassait. Il le désirait ardemment et le voir chaque jour n'avait fait qu'attiser ce feu qui lui dévorait les reins.

Il exigeait ce corps, le sentir ondulait sous ses caresses et ses attentions, l'avoir sous lui, le serré dans ses bras…

Il allait le séduire… et quel meilleur moyen que la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Oui se dit-il, je vais te séduire Alexis, tu vas tomber dans mes filets et je te ferai mien.

Il le détailla encore une fois et un frisson d'excitation le parcouru brutalement à cette merveilleuse idée.

Alexis quand à lui tentait de faire obéir le mangemort. Au troisième essai, le pauvre cobaye se mit à marcher droit vers le mur, mais reprit ses esprits avant de s'y encastrer.

Quelques essais plus tard, l'inconnu courut directement vers le mur et s'y cogna tellement fort qu'il s'assomma.

- Bien, je pense que tu as réussi. Le pauvre va avoir sacrément mal à la tête.

- Oui, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort !

D'un geste de la main, il le mena dans une chambre du château pour qu'il récupère.

- Nous allons passez à la dernière étape, murmura sensuellement le vampire, l'utilisation des charmes vampiriques…

Il s'approchât nonchalamment de son élève, Alexis déglutit fortement.

Le vampire était époustouflant. Il le fixait outrageusement de ses yeux, magnifiques. Une vague de chaleur le traversa, ce regard voulait dire une seul et unique chose : je te veux !

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra sensiblement, il ne voyait que Thomas, sensuel qui avançait vers lui. Sa démarche lascive vous faisait penser que vous étiez la proie et lui le prédateur.

Alexis se dit que finalement être une proie pouvait être bien agréable si le prédateur était aussi sexy.

- Pour charmer quelqu'un, tu dois le regarder dans les yeux, et ensuite laisser aller ta nature de vampire.

Le vampire est un chasseur de par sa condition. Le laisser prendre l'ascendant sur ton côté humain te permettras de mieux séduire celui que tu as choisit. Bien entendue, si tu distilles quelques techniques humaines, le résultat est plus que sa-tis-fai-sant !

Thomas s'était encore plus approché d'Alexis, lorsqu'il termina sa phrase ,il était très proche de lui, trop proche pour leurs propre biens. Alexis le trouvait d'autant plus beau, alors qu'il pouvait le voir d'aussi près. Son visage parfaitement dessiné, ses lèvres tentatrices et ses yeux brûlants de convoitise.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur et sa chaleur tellement ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Comme il souhaitait éliminer les centimètres qu'il restait entre les deux, afin de le sentir tout contre lui. Il voulait se noyer dans ce regard et se repaître de ce corps, le goûter tranquillement, comme on savoure le plus délicat des mets.

- Il serait tellement facile pour moi de te faire céder susurrât-il en effleurant de sa bouche les lèvres d'Alexis.

La respiration de celui-ci se fit plus rapide, son cœur battait la chamade, son sang bouillonnait. Son corps réclamait celui du vampire, il souhaitait se coller à lui, sentir ses lèvres si douce et tentantes sur sa propre bouche. Il déglutit fortement à cette image.

- Je … je pourrais être celui qui te perdras Thomas , n'as-tu pas songer une seule seconde que les rôles pouvaient s'inverser ? le taquinat-il

Le vampire le regarda intensément,droit dans les yeux, puis se mit à sourire.

- Je vois. Alors jouons.

Thomas se jeta avidement sur Alexis et l'embrassa avec passion. Mordillant ses lèvres rageusement, faisant passer toute sa frustration dans ce baiser légèrement brutal et bestial. Le jeune homme ne savait plus ou il était.

Thomas se sépara brièvement de lui et son élève gémit, mécontent qu'on lui enlève cette source de plaisir. Il le ramena immédiatement contre lui et déposa délicatement ses propres lèvres sur celle du vampire. Celui-ci reprit le baiser, avec moins de hâte, savourant la douceur des lèvres d'Alexis. Il lécha celles-ci et dans un gémissement muet, le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche. La langue taquine de Thomas se faufila et il carressa délicatement celle d'Alexis.

Le jeune homme n'existait qu'à travers les délicieuses sensations qu'il ressentait, cette bouche, cette langue chaude et douce et ce corps contre lui, ardant et tellement désirable.

D'intenses frissons de plaisirs parcoururent les deux hommes.

Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée et langoureuse. Les mains du vampire parcourait lentement le dos d'Alexis, qui lui aussi en profitait pour touché allègrement son professeur.

Les courbes qu'ils dessinaient de leurs mains les laissaient désireux d'approfondir leur exploration. Les gestes étaient d'une langueur insoutenable, le premier baiser avait comme vidé toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés, ne restait que le désir.

Ils se découvraient petit à petit, prenant leur temps, pour mémoriser chaque détail et souhaitant particulièrement prolonger ce moment.

Thomas quitta les lèvres délicieuses de son élève et descendit vers son cou. Il le mordilla doucement, raclant de ses canines pointues la carotide, faisant en même temps gémir le garçon. Il s'approchât de son oreille :

- Je vais t'apprendre … laisse toi faire mon bel ange…

Alexis tenta de répondre quelque chose d'intelligible, mais seulement des soupirs d'extases réussirent à passer ses lèvres.

Les deux corps commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, comme guidés par une musique silencieuse. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, leurs bouches partant exploraient progressivement le reste. Quelques baisers à la base du coup pour l'un, une clavicule lécher pour l'autre. Petit à petit, les vêtements tombèrent à terre, découvrant d'autre trésor. Même si ils brûlaient de désir, ils savouraient chaque contact, les électrisant progressivement.

Thomas souhaitait plus que tous faire durer ce moment particulier. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec un partenaire. Il guidait les gestes de plus en plus assuré de son jeune élève. C'était grisant de voir à quel point Alexis se laisser aller, totalement malléable mais tellement doué dans ses tendres caresses.

Communion parfaite de deux corps, à présent très près l'un de l'autre. La peau contre la peau, fusion d'un désir commun et concrétisation agréable d'une attirance plus que réciproque.

-----------------------

Bien plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à même le sol, le souffle encore court de leur précédente activité, le corps luisant de transpiration, le plus jeune se tourna vers le vampire. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il était époustouflant ainsi, ce sourire taquin collée à son visage :

- Laissez aller sa nature vampirique ?

Thomas le darda d'un regard mi moqueur mi interrogateur pour finir par un splendide sourire et un léger baiser. Alexis soupira de bonheur les yeux encore plein d'étoiles. Son compagnon ria :

- Eh bien… les vampires te réussissent plutôt pas mal…

- Tu crois ? Je sais pas …. Faut voir…

Thomas se redressa pour faire face au jeune homme :

- Tu veut dire … que … toi.. moi… suis… bafouilla-il

- Aurais-je réussi à te faire perdre ton sang froid légendaire ?

- ….

- Oui répondit simplement Alexis

Il se leva, se rhabilla tranquillement sous les yeux plus que gourmand du vampire, l'embrassa sensuellement et quitta la pièce, souriant, non sans avoir dit devant la porte :

- J'ai hâte de voir quel seras ma prochaine leçon Thomas… Je désire profondément le savoir…. .

------------------

Le soir, au dîner c'est un Alexis plus que distrait qui mangea. Personne ne daigna lui posai de question, pensant que son entraînement avait été particulièrement dure.

Il ne démentit rien lorsque son père lui posa cette question.

En se couchant il repensa à cette merveilleuse après-midi et se dit que Thomas était vraiment quelqu'un de très très beau. Il pouvait ajouter à la longue liste de qualité du vampire le qualificatif d'amant attentionné.

Il soupira de bonheur et s'endormit tranquillement sentant le fantôme des lèvres de Thomas l'embrasser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous et à toutes pour les messages d'encouragements.

A la semaine prochaine…

**Ewilan Potter****harryjedusor; ****carie myrrdrin**** ; NEPHERIA ; lolo lolo352 jenni944 guyana7 : **

Merci a vous pour vos encouragements. Ca me fait énormément plaisir . Je suis contente que ça vous plaise.

**Shamra **: Je crois que ce chapitre répond à ta question… j'espère que celui te plairas autant que le précédent.

**elisabeth91**merci , c'est très sympa. Pour le Harry/Lucius je rame un peu démarrage, mais ça va venir, elle ne seras pas très longue par contre

**Khisanth-91** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Je suis très contente de recevoir des revieuws , même si d'après toi j'en mériterai davantage, je me contente de ce que j'ai. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'en reçoit à chaque chapitre… et puis peu importe, à chaque fois que j'en ouvre j'ai toujours la même réaction : un sourire béat .

Si mon histoire plaît à beaucoup de personne tant mieux, mais même si elle ne plaisait qu'à une personne je continuerai à la publier par respect !

**Elmisten27**: plus qu'alléchant même… mais bon… merci de me suivre depuis pas mal de temps, c'est très gratifiant de savoir que l'histoire te plait encore…

Bye…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eut du mal à écrire ce chapitre et encore plus à le corriger.

Il faut dire qu'entre temps une idée est venu parasiter ma concentration et je me suis contenter de l'écrire en une soirée pour retourner à cette histoire.

Bref… comme d'habitude… je précise que rien ne m'appartient.

Je pense que je vais arrêter là les mises en garde pour les personnes sensibles… si vous avez quand même était choquées par le chapitre précédent…. J'en suis désolé, mais j'avais prévenue !

Merci et bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre

Les cours d'Alexis se déroulait tous très bien, il progressait encore et encore. Apprenant toujours plus et dépassant ses limites à chaque fois.

Les leçons de Thomas étaient les plus épuisantes.

Maintenant qu'il savait comment utilisé ses propres disciplines, il devait apprenedre à les maîtriser totalement. Depuis leur fameuse leçon, les cours étaient légèrement différents.

Thomas faisait travailler Alexis, mais des cours qui étaient avant assez stricts devenaient plus souples. Le vampire apprenait à Alexis la volupté, l'attente ; tout était prétexte à se toucher, effleurer l'autre rapidement, sensuellement pour faire augmenter leur désir.

Les leçons se terminaient toujours d'agréable façon, mais l'acte en lui-même n'était pas une fin en soi pour les deux hommes. Seul le plaisir de cette attente exacerbé leur envie. Ils se cherchaient constamment, attisant leur sens, tantôt chasseur, tantôt proie, les rôles s'inversaient. Thomas entrait dans le jeu et cela seulement pour apprendre à son amant l'art de la séduction.

Il était essentiel pour lui, que même si Alexis n'était pas totalement un vampire, qu'il apprenne cette particularité propre à sa race.

Jouer, rechercher l'autre, affolé ses sens, le séduire tout en reculant également, attendre patiemment et savourer totalement, comme un bonbon à la liqueur que l'on laisserait fondre délicatement sur la langue, jusqu'au moment ou la liqueur coule dans la gorge.

C'était ça, échauffer les sens de l'autre, le complimenter, l'amadouer pour ensuite continuer son exploration. Rester superficiel dans ses caresses, puis attendre l'un contre l'autre… prendre son temps pour n'en retirer que le meilleur.

Une étrange relation s'était construite, assez spéciale entre les deux. Les deux se respectaient énormément, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, pourtant des secrets restaient.

Alexis n'avait rien dévoilé de son existence passée, Thomas rien en ce qui concerne son statut. Ils n'avaient que faire de telles broutilles. Ils étaient à un autre niveau relationnel. Dévoué l'un envers l'autre, d'égal à égal durant des discussions, leur statut changé lors des cours ou durant leurs activités.

Alexis reconnaissait la supériorité du vampire sans pour autant se faire écraser.

Thomas le considérait bien plus qu'un simple sorcier.

La tendresse, la séduction, la passion, l'écoute, la considération teintaient sans cesse leur rapport. Ils s'appréciaient énormément et se comprenaient parfaitement.

Le caractère d'Alexis évoluait. Auparavant d'un naturel fonceur, enjoué, explosif, naïf et facilement cernable, il était très différent à présent.

L'occlumencie lui avait permit de fermer son esprit. Ses sentiments transparaissaient beaucoup moins. Il avait crée un masque neutre qu'il portait en permanence. Souriant mécaniquement, n'étant jamais étonné, ni effrayé. Seul son père et son amant pouvait le voir sans ce masque. C'est dans ces moments que son visage se détendait, ses sourires sincères éclairaient totalement celui-ci. Ses yeux devenaient plus vivant, vif et extrêmement troublant.

Son regard froid, assortis à son masque de dureté vous transperçait, analysait méthodiquement, semblant chercher en vous une quelconque faille ou défaut.

Assez particulier comme sensation et peut agréable.

Sa démarche était plus sure, ses cours avec Malfoy senior et Thomas avait modifié son attitude générale. Ses gestes étaient moins brusques, plus calculé, velouté, transpirant de sensualité et de grâce.

Il était très charmant, attirant au possible. Il se dégageait de lui une aura troublante, puissante et très déstabilisante. Il était beaucoup plus fin dans ses paroles, plus réfléchis mais gardé un côté espiègle, voir vicieux dans certaines circonstances, qui le rendait plus jeune. Cela contrastait énormément avec la maturité qui émanait de tout son être.

Apparemment calme, on pouvait parfois voir un feu ardent brulé dans ses yeux, et cette colère profonde remontait à la surface de temps en temps.

Il explosait littéralement.

Une fois, alors qu'il avait eu une journée des plus éprouvantes, Lucius l'avait mis à bout. Durant tout l'entraînement, le mangemort s'était lui aussi défoulé sur son élève. Une dernière réflexion particulièrement blessante avait suffit à lui faire perdre sa maîtrise de lui.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais étrangement elle paraissait beaucoup plus forte et coupante au Mangemort. Les yeux étaient devenus violet, cette couleur glaçait son professeur, tout comme la lueur meurtrière qu'il y voyait.

Son aura était devenue visible et sa magie s'échappait de tout son corps. L'air les entourant, devint électrique et très oppressant. Malfoy recula brusquement, ayant soudain peur, il avait du mal à respirait tant la magie présente l'étouffait.

C'est l'apparition de Severus dans la salle d'entraînement qui parvint à faire revenir sur terre Alexis. Il put reprendre le contrôle de sa magie.

Après cet incident, Lucius fut légèrement distant avec lui et Thomas lui apprit, avec son père, à se contrôler lorsqu'il était envahi par de trop puissants sentiments.

-------------

Severus avait lui aussi constaté ce changement progressif. Alexis était plus sombre, il se protégeait à présent des autres. Bien que toujours vulnérable, il ne laissait plus transparaître ses émotions.

Alexis se remémora un incident, le dernier jour de son ultime leçon avec Thomas.

Le vampire avait pour une fois décidait d'être à table avec eux, avant son cours. Celui-ci devait être le dernier et il souhaitait profiter encore un peu de la présence du beau jeune homme.

Alexis tout en mangeant tranquillement et déshabillant son professeur du regard, avait négligemment demandé :

- Aurais-je une évaluation sur les connaissances acquises à la séance précédente Thomas ?

Le vampire s'étouffa en buvant son thé, ce qui attira des regards interrogateurs de Tom et Severus. L'élève cacha son hilarité face à cette réaction. Il adorait mettre mal à l'aise Thomas. Ils partageaient une complicité qui existe seulement entre deux amants, un respect immense et une amitié encore plus grande.

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il annonça sévèrement :

- Tu l'auras avant de partir à Poudlard, pour être certain que tu maîtrise toutes tes capacités.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, et la leçon fut éprouvante pour les deux.

----------------------------------------------

D'ici deux semaines Alexis allait rentrer à Poudlard. Ses animaux allaient bien entendu venir avec lui. Sal et Shadow serait facile à faire passer, mais Lochlan allait sûrement rester souvent dans les cachots avec son père. Il ne pouvait pas se promener impunément dans les couloirs avec un Nundu, même si il le faisait passer pour un gros chat !

Les entraînements avec Lucius se termineraient bientôt, comme l'avait promis Thomas, il viendrait le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

Lorsqu'il entra un matin dans la salle de combat, il se retrouva non pas avec un Malfoy, mais avec les deux.

Lucius regardait son fils s'échauffer en silence.

- Alexis, bien te voilà. Je te présente mon fils Draco.

Les deux s'évaluèrent d'un regard, ils eurent le même sourire en coin légèrement appréciateur. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Bonjour. Répondit le jeune blond.

- Aujourd'hui, le cours sera légèrement différent. Draco et toi allez vous battre l'un contre l'autre. Vous n'avez droit à aucune armes ni magie. A la moldue pourrait-on dire. Ainsi, tu auras un adversaire différent de moi et dont tu ne connaît rien.

Vous commencez quand vous voulez.

- Euh… Draco c'est ça… on y va quand tu veux, je me suis déjà échauffer. Dit Alexis.

- OK, voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre… répondit-il hargneusement.

Le combat commença. D'abord les deux se tournèrent autours comme pour s'évaluer l'un l'autre, observer les points faibles, la carrure et les déplacements de son adversaire. Puis ils débutèrent lentement, tentant sans trop le vouloir de se toucher. Draco perdit patience et parla, l'insultant de plus en plus. Alexis rentra dans le jeu et lui aussi entama cette joute verbale. Plus les remarques devenaient blessantes et basses, plus la violence des coups augmentait.

A présent aucun ne se retenait, ils mettaient toute leur puissance et leur volonté. Alexis ne sentait plus la douleur, juste le plaisir de se défouler ainsi contre Draco. Même si il ne le connaissait que très peu, il semblait que ce combat les rapprocher. Ils partageaient quelque chose de fort, ça passait au dessus des coups qu'ils se donnaient. Il n'y avait pas de rancœur, ni de haine. Juste les coups, juste un jeu, comme leur insulte avant.

Lucius les sépara avec beaucoup de mal. Les deux garçons étaient en sang, contusionné de partout, assez essoufflé et en nage, mais étrangement leurs yeux pétillaient de joie. Le sourire scotché sur leur visage allait dans le même sens.

Alexis conjura deux bouteilles d'eau et en tendit une à son adversaire.

- Tu te bats bien blondinet ! Tiens.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment. C'était sympa. Ton nom de famille c'est ?

- Thomson. Severus est mon tuteur.

- Tu vas donc venir à Poudlard ! Je ne supporterai pas que tu ailles autre part… comment je ferai pour ne pas perdre mes acquis ! ajoutat-il en souriant franchement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne te laisserai pas te ramollir, déjà que t'es un peu faible dans ta défense… rétorquas Alexis pour le taquiner.

- Ouais… on verra… quand on utilisera des armes et la magie… tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arriveras…

Alexis ria, rire fort et cristallin qui surpris les deux Malfoy, tant il était agréable et charmant.

Un phénix entra alors dans la pièce à toute vitesse, déposa une lettre dans les mains de son propriétaire et se posa sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme le caressa affectueusement il chanta quelques notes et repartit aussitôt. Il ouvrit la lettre et vit qu'elle provenait de Poudlard : la liste des fournitures.

- Je suis en sixième année et j'ai des livres à acheter pour la rentrée. Faut que j'en parle à pa… euh Severus !

- C'est bien dit Draco en le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant hors de la pièce sous les yeux ahurit de son père. On va être dans la même promo.

Je vais t'expliquer un peu comment fonctionne l'école et surtout, pitié… ne va pas à Griffondor… ce serait du gâchis !

Lucius était surpris de voir combien son fils avait vite adopté son élève. Draco était d'un abord froid et méfiant avec les inconnus, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait présenté comme un adversaire… Peut-être qu'il l'avait jugé digne de lui car personne n'avait remporté le combat.

Il faut dire que cet Alexis était particulièrement doué et puissant, le Maître gardait un œil sur lui, et le fait que Draco se lie d'amitié avec lui, ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son fils, et vu le sourire qui ornait son visage à la fin du combat… .

Il haussa les épaules et suivit les jeunes vers la salle à manger.

----------

Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent sur les deux jeunes hommes encore plein de sang et de bleus se tenant par le bras et discutant joyeusement ensemble suivit d'un adulte plus que perplexe.

Severus vis son fils blessé et manqua de bondir vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai eut ma lettre de Poudlard commença joyeusement son fils, il va falloir acheter le matériel !

- Alexis ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans un état pareil ?grogna son père

- Ah s'exclama-t-il, je me suis battu contre Draco, c'est tout !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir.

- Tu te soignes immédiatement et toi aussi Draco ! dit-il en se tournant vers son filleul.

- Oui ! rétorqua le concerné. Parrain à raison, un Malfoy ne doit pas être défiguré ni plein de cicatrice. Ça nuirait à ma réputation…

D'un geste de la main, Alexis les soigna tous les deux et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à la fierté de son nouvel ami.

- Et quelle réputation ? demanda un peu trop moqueur Alexis

Draco se tourna dangereusement vers lui et répondit fièrement :

- Celle d'être le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus…

Alexis le mimait en train de parler, exagérant chaque mimique.

- Arrête dit-il sèchement

- Ou sinon… répondit-il en souriant narquoisement

- Tu vas tâter de ma baguette continuât-il en dégainant celle-ci.

- Ah… je sens que c'est maintenant que je risque que ne rien comprendre ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire aussi soudainement que la dispute avait commencé. Alexis se tourna vers son père :

- Quand pourrons-nous aller acheter les fournitures ?

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient a ce que vous y alliez cet après midi, tu n'as pas de cours. Thomas m'as dit qu'il viendrait te voir pour ton évaluation le 29 .

Les yeux d'Alexis brillèrent à l'évocation de son amant.

- Bien, je m'y préparerais donc. On se change et on y va Draco ?

- Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, on s'attend devant chez Gringotts à 14h

- Ok .

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement, Alexis avait pris avec lui Lochlan ce qui fit grande impression sur son ami. Ils allèrent chercher leurs livres et des nouveaux uniformes. Ils se dirigèrent aussi dans des magasins d'ingrédient pour fabriquer les potions.

Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent en très bon terme. Alexis était surpris de trouver la compagnie de Malfoy si agréable. Il était drôle, pertinent, assez caustique mais très sympathique et sincère. Ils avaient planté les bases d'une amitié solide.

------------

Lucius faisait se battre les deux amis tous les jours, il semblait que ces combats quotidien les rapprochait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient violent.

Comme chaque matin, les eux amis s'échauffaient doucement en se lançant quelques vannes.

Lucius entra en compagnie de Severus et Voldemort.

- Aujourd'hui, comme je vous avez prévenu, vous avez droit d'utiliser toutes vos capacités et les armes que vous souhaitait. Vous avez également deux personnes très intéressées par ce que vous aller nous montrer.

Alors donner tous ce que vous avez… que je sois fier de ce que je vous enseigné.

Les deux concerné acquiescèrent. Alexis ouvrit discrètement une petite boite et en sortit un stylet et une fiole bleu.

Il attachât l'arme à son poignet droit. Il s'était habituer, lorsqu'il se battait avec des armes à cacher toujours le stylet à cet endroit. En un mouvement rapide et précis, il pouvait surprendre son attaquant et le blesser sérieusement. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'en servir contre Draco, l'arme pouvant tuer et il ne voulait pas la mort de son ami.

Ils continuaient à se chercher, les insultes devenant de plus en plus blessantes. Alexis sourit à son père, confiant. Celui-ci tenta de lui répondre, mais il angoissait un peu pour lui. Son filleul pouvait être très vicieux parfois.

Voldemort quand à lui attendait cette démonstration avec beaucoup d'impatience, il voulait voir les progrès de son invité.

Comme à leurs habitudes, ils débutèrent sans trop de motivation, se laissant envahir petit à petit par la rage .Des sorts mineurs fusaient, ils étaient bien trop loin pour un corps à corps.

Ils se tournaient autours se rapprochant progressivement, s'insultant encore. L'intensité des sorts augmentait elle aussi. Draco prononça le premier sort de magie noire, le duel passa un autre cap. Alexis faisait de même utilisant toujours sa baguette. Son adversaire lança un sort qui fut immédiatement suivi par un Doloris.

Alexis le prit de plein fouet. Il se plia sous l'effet du choc de l'immense douleur, mais le contra rapidement enfermant brièvement la douleur dans un coin de son esprit, lui permettant ainsi de créer un bouclier.

Sa baguette était à présent à terre, il fit venir à lui une épée et se mit à courir vers son ami tout en lui jetant des sorts informulés.

A ce moment Alexis était tout bonnement effrayant, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de sauvagerie brute, il courrait vers Draco l'épée en avant, des éclairs colorés sortant de lui, signe qu'il lançait des informulés sans baguette.

Son ennemi recula de stupeur quand il vit que l'impardonnable avait été bloqué, il conjura rapidement une épée et lança lui aussi des sorts vers son adversaire.

Ils se rencontrèrent brutalement dans un fracas de métal. Ils enchaînèrent les bottes et les coups bas. Ils lançaient en même temps des sorts sans leurs baguettes. Draco était moins puissant qu'Alexis et ses sorts étaient de moindre intensité.

Il aperçut dans un mouvement le stylet sur le poignet de son ami. C'est à ce moment qu'Alexis le désarma, faisant voler son épée loin dans la salle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, le souffle court. Ils avaient des estafilades un peu partout sur le corps, trace d'un sort évité de justesse ou coup d'épée esquivé. Draco était mis en joug par son ami qui pointait son épée droit devant lui, à quelques mètres de son cœur.

Ils se souriaient, les yeux plein de fureur. Draco s'approcha de la lame, la prit dans sa main gauche, la serra et la fit remonter lentement vers le pommeau, tout en s'avançant félinement. Du sang gouttait à terre, ce qui fit augmentait leur sourire carnassier. Subitement il se jeta vers Alexis, et se mit à le rouer de coup. Celui-ci recula sous le choc de l'attaque. Il se mit lui aussi à se battre à main nue. C'était leur manière préférée, à chaque combat ils revenaient toujours au corps à corps.

Ils étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, se frappant de plus en plus violemment. Alexis avait la lèvre inférieure fendu et le nez cassé, son adversaire avait lui aussi une lèvre de fendu et un bel hématome près de l'œil. Alexis donna un magnifique coup de poing dans le ventre de Draco qui se plia sous l'effet de la douleur. Il en profita pour rapidement prendre le stylet de son ami et d'un geste vif de la main droite il lui entailla le ventre avec.

Alexis sentit la morsure de la lame sur son ventre. Il le regarda les yeux ronds et vit son stylet dans la main de son vis à vis très fier de son geste.

- Nooon Draco dit-il en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite. Fallait pas…

Il sentait déjà sa tête tournait, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il avait la nausée.

- Mon stylet… continua-il en vacillant, il est enduit de poison…

Il tomba sur Draco qui le retint fermement et pâlît considérablement.

- Le poison est mortel… murmura- t-til

- Oh bordel de merde... soufflat-il Alexis t'es totalement cinglé

Les adultes qui avait juste vu le geste de Draco, le malaise d'Alexis et entendu parfaitement la dernière phrase se posait des questions sur la situation. Severus se précipita vers son fils, alors que les deux autres se levèrent rapidement pour les rejoindre.

- Draco… antidote… fiole bleu… vite… haleta-t-il avant se sombrer

- Accio contrepoison cria Draco paniqué.

Severus attrapa la fiole avant le jeune homme et la lui fit boire rapidement. Il marmonna ensuite une formule afin que la potion passe plus rapidement dans le sang.

Il regarda son fils, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il se tourna vers Draco pour avoir des explications.

- Il… il… avait un stylet…. dans sa manche…. je le lui aie pris … ça l'a surprit ricana-t-il. Cet imbécile l'avait enduit d'un poison mortel… l'inconscient !

- DRACO, hurla le maître des potions, ce n'est plus un jeu ! Alexis a failli mourir.

- Je le sais Parrain ! rétorquât-il sèchement. Je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné s' il m'avait laissé… et je ne me le serai jamais pardonné de l'avoir tuer !

Il va bien… c'est l'essentiel, et pour la peine j'espère que le spectacle vous à plut !

Il regarda une dernière fois Alexis, l'effleura doucement et sortit de la salle la tête haute, laissant les trois hommes bouche bée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tout les lecteurs et à la prochaine.

**Jenni 944 guyana** : Je crois que le chapitre répond à ta question. Pour la seconde il va falloir attendre encore un peu… mais ça va être mémorable !

**Shamra **: Merci pour tes compliments. Pour la compétition entre Voldemort et Thomas… je ne sais pas encore. Si tu suis bien, pour l'instant Voldemort ne vois en Alexis qu'un allié supplémentaire… c'est le seigneur des ténèbres quand même… faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il est un cœur ! donc ça viendras progressivement

Pour le nom… j'aimais bien Alexis tous simplement. J'ai eut du mal à trouver un nom qui reste dans la lignée des noms sorciers…

**Harry jedusor yume** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que celui-là te plait également.

**Khisanth** : C'est très gentil à toi de me suivre avec tant d'assiduité. Heureuse que la chapitre t'ai plut. Pour la découverte… on va dire qu'ils sont suffisamment discret !!

**Elmisten 27** : Pour Draco… tu l'auras vite compris… il est présent ! pour severus… il va l'apprendre, bien plus tard !

Merci encore et je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre…

**Blueyeshot3** : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je lit ton mot… ça m'a beaucoup touché d'autant que j'ai eut du mal à transcrire ce que je voulais ! merci , c'est rassurant !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Juste un petit rappel, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'intrigue de base non plus.

Ame sensible, revenez à la page principale.

Voila un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que l'autre.

Désolé d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps, mais les chapitres se font plus long, donc plus difficile à retravailler et à corriger.

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Départ

Le jeune homme fut amené dans sa chambre, son père le veilla la première nuit pour savoir comment il réagissait. Son corps était en forme, affaiblie par le poison, mais en bonne santé. Alexis restait quand même inconscient.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques jours après, assez groguis et la tête lourde. Le premier visage qu'il vit, fut celui de son père. Il sembla soulagé de le voir :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait empoisonné. Répondit-il

Severus prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer la fureur qui prenait la place de l'inquiétude.

- Tu es totalement stupide d'utiliser des armes enduite de poison…

Déjà qu'un combat est dangereux, tu te sers en plus d'armes blanche enduite de poison, si tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Si nous n'avions pas eut assez de temps. Un poison aussi foudroyant…

Quelle idée, en plus de la porter alors que tu te bats contre Draco ? Continua-t-il, sa voix montant de plus en plus. Si tu l'avais touché avec ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences qu'aurait put avoir cet incident ?

Tu es totalement inconscient ! Tu aurais put MOURIR !

- Pardon murmura le jeune homme, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Excuse-moi… mais, depuis que j'ai appris à me battre, je l'ai toujours sur moi…

Je me sens rassuré quand je la porte… sûrement un contre coup de mon… euh … de cet été… . Je ne voulais pas … j'ai pas réfléchis…

- Je comprends ce besoin Alexis. Mais l'enduire de poison ne t'amèneras à rien de plus… tu es fort, tu n'as presque plus l'utilité de ta baguette, sauf peut-être pour des sorts très puissant.

Si porter ton stylet te rassures, fait-le. Je ne t'empêcherai pas. Mais évite d'y mettre quoique se soit dessus, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Un accident est trop vite arrivé… d'accord ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… je ne mettrais rien.

- Bien ! Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. Tu nous as fait tous très peur.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Cependant, ajouta Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, j'avoue que votre combat était très bon. Tu as énormément progressé. Tu n'utilise pas toutes tes capacités, tu aurais put faire des attaques mentales sur Draco, ou bien tes disciplines ?

Au moins que tu ne l'ais pas fait consciemment… Il ne sait rien ?

- Version officielle ! répondit Alexis.

- D'accord, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Allez repose toi. Que tu sois au moins capable de tenir debout quand Mr Villoné viendra te voir.

- J'ai dormit autant de temps ? s'exclama effaré le jeune homme.

- Dormit… je pencherai plus pour l'inconscience répliqua le mangemort en sortant de la pièce.

Alexis se remit sous les couvertures, incapable de faire autre chose. Il en profita encore une dizaine de minute et se doucha rapidement.

Il terminait de se sécher quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il cria d'entrer. Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, les cheveux ébouriffés dégoulinant encore d'eau.

- Quel accueil ! Railla Thomas. Et quelle tenue !

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Le vampire s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il recula et l'admira.

- On m'a avertit que tu avais prit un coup de ton propre stylet empoisonné !

- En effet… tu es bien renseigné.

- Et toi pas assez rapide ! contra le vampire.

- J'étais contre Draco… il n'est pas au courant. Je n'avais donc pas à utiliser mes disciplines.

Thomas grogna en voyant la fine cicatrice sur son ventre.

- Oui, mais quel idée aussi…

- Thomas, s'il te plait, j'ai déjà subit mon père… tu ne vas pas me faire également un sermon. J'ose espérer que tu es venu pour autre chose…

- Peut-être bien… mais vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mit ça ne sera pas possible dit-il

- Je vais bien ! Je ne serais pas au maximum de mes capacités.

Le vampire enleva sa cape et la jeta sur le divan. Il posa une main sur la hanche de son élève et lui murmura près de l'oreille :

- Je suis rassuré alors… Voyons voir …

Alexis frissonna de plaisir sous la sensation du souffle du vampire. Il le fixa dans les yeux et se mit à le diriger vers le lit.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux.

Alexis commença à retirer tous les vêtements de son amant, lentement, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps, l'embrassant délicieusement.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt torse contre torse, étroitement enlacé, se caressant voluptueusement. Ils plongèrent sous les couvertures et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, redécouvrant le plaisir d'être proche de l'autre, de se sentir, de se caresser.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que le vampire pris la parole.

- Alexis. Je sais que tu t'en vas dans 2 jours pour Poudlard, je suis aussi conscient que l'on ne se verra peut-être que très rarement. Même si nous avons partagé des choses fortes ensembles, notre attachement l'un envers l'autre est assez singulier.

J'éprouve une très grande affection pour toi, je te respecte plus qu'un vampire de mon âge devrais le faire et te comprend. Tu vas me manquer c'est certain…

- Mais pas comme se languissent deux amants follement amoureux l'un de l'autre… je le sais tous ça Thomas, je ressens la même chose.

- Oui…

Un léger silence se mit en place.

- Je souhaiterai que tu accèdes à l'une de mes demandes.

- Ne soit pas si sérieux Thomas… voyons !

- J'aimerai boire de ton sang.

Alexis le regarda légèrement étonné par sa requête.

- Je dois dire que c'est un peu effrayant, étonnant et subit. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te le demande maintenant, et pas avant ?

- Sincèrement non répondit Alexis. Je veux juste connaître la signification… si j'accepte, pour toi, boire mon sang n'est pas simplement une nourriture, il y a une symbolique ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher sourit Thomas. Un tel don est très important, ce n'est pas quelque chose de léger. Je t'assure que tu ne subiras aucune transformation, ni dépendance à cela. C'est moi. Notre relation est profonde, moins superficielle qu'une simple histoire de coucherie ou d'amis… je comble avec toi tout mon côté humain, mais je suis une personne duale.

Tu es particulier Alexis, tu es puissant… et le vampire en moi veut ressentir cela.

Il est présent lorsque je t'apprends tes disciplines, il te côtois autant que l'humain, sauf à un moment…

Le jeune homme continuait à caresser le torse de son aîné, tout en le regardant intensément.

- Pendant l'acte sexuel. Pour le vampire, mordre quelqu'un sans en avoir le besoin forme un lien particulier avec son partenaire, comme le sexe, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'oublie pas.

- Alors vas-y… sert toi dit-il en inclina le cou vers le vampire.

Thomas lui sourit et l'embrassa férocement pour lui montrer combien il était heureux de sa décision.

Les caresses se firent plus appuyées, les baisers plus impatients.

Puis, leur étreinte se fit plus fougueuse, les mains plus baladeuses et inquisitrices.

----------------------------------

Les deux magnifiques corps luisant de sueur reposaient sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Alexis caressait tendrement le torse de son compagnon, tandis qu'il effleuré doucement son dos.

Le vampire se redressa et monta sur Alexis, un regard suffit à celui-ci pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

- Attend l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, qui reprirent leur couleur et forme d'origine.

- Pour que tu n'oublie pas mon véritable aspect.

Le vampire acquiesça, conscient de l'importance du geste de son amant. Il savait que le garçon était entouré de mystère et le fait qu'il lui en dévoile un avant de le laisser le mordre lui montrait toute la confiance qu'il lui donnait.

Thomas bloqua légèrement les bras de son élève qui bascula sa tête en arrière, offrant un accès total à sa gorge.

Il s'approcha de sa proie doucement, embrassant la mâchoire, il descendit vers le cou, il lécha sensuellement la carotide et remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Ne t'inquiète pas bel ange… tu n'auras pas mal… souffla-t- il.

Puis il descendit à nouveau, embrassa la veine et y planta délicatement ses crocs.

Alexis sentit les dents lui perçaient la peau, légère sensation désagréable. Ce n'était franchement pas plaisant, mais très rapide, heureusement.

Il sentait la bouche de Thomas contre sa gorge, son corps allongé sur le sien. La sensation de son sang quittant ses propres veines était dangereusement plaisante. Cette satisfaction grandissait de plus en plus. Il se mit à gémir. Un plaisir pur et enivrant l'avait saisit et des frissons de ravissements le parcouraient entièrement.

Thomas se délectait de ce sang particulièrement goûteux. Il sentait la puissance de celui-ci à chaque gorgée. Il était doux, un peu sucré, tellement bon.

Un des meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais but. Délicieux et si fort.

D'autant plus qu'Alexis n'offrait aucune résistance, ce qui accentuer leur plaisir mutuel.

Il s'arrêta ensuite, pour ne pas trop affaiblir sa victime. Il lécha les plaies qui cicatrisèrent presque aussitôt. Il se logea dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Merci murmura-t-il

- Mais de rien, haleta Alexis. Je ne savais pas que se faire mordre était aussi bon, tu avais raison, les vampires me réussissent plutôt bien.

Ils rigolèrent doucement ensemble. Thomas se releva légèrement et une petite boite atterrit dans sa main.

- Tiens dit-il en lui tenant une boite.

Alexis l'ouvrit, légèrement étonné et vit à l'intérieur un pendentif. Il l'observa attentivement.

- C'est une de mes larmes, elle a cristallisée et à l'intérieur il y a un peu de mon sang. C'est un objet rare que je veux que tu portes avec toi.

Si jamais tu es en grave danger, il te suffira de penser très fort à moi et de la briser dans ta main. Je serais alors à tes cotés dans les secondes qui suivent.

Alexis le regardai perplexe.

- Comment ?

- Le sang attire le sang ! C'est la magie du sang, seul les vampires puissants la pratique. Quand le cristal se briseras, mon sang entreras directement dans ton corps et consolideras le lien que nous avons crée lorsque tu m'a permit de te mordre.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et mit le pendentif autours de son cou.

- Je le porterai alors comme le symbole de notre relation, de notre union particulière et du lien qu'il signifie.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Mémorisant chaque sensation, parcourant de leurs mains l'autre pour ne pas oublier les formes de son compagnon.

De tendres caresses pour une séparation légèrement douloureuse.

Une légère angoisse les étreignit avant de s'endormir enlacés l'un contre l'autre, souvenir qu'il se quittait le lendemain.

------------------------------------

Ils se quittèrent rapidement le lendemain, un bref au revoir, formel. L'adieu de l'élève à son professeur.

Le jeune homme était un peu fatigué, le poison et la morsure l'avait affaibli. Il se contenta de faire ses valises tranquillement. Son père était déjà partit pour les réunions de pré-rentré de l'école.

Alexis avait bouclé ses affaires pour partir. Il regarda ses animaux :

- Shadow, tu iras directement à Poudlard en volant.

Il se tourna vers son serpent.

- Sssal', ne bouge pas, je vais te réduire… ccc'est pas douloureux, et reverssssible quand tu veux.

Ccc'est juste plus pratique pour moi, pour te transporter. Lochlan, tu me suis… petite taille !

Il lança le sort et s'habilla ensuite pour permettre au serpent de se cacher dans une de ses poches.

Il mit un pantalon gris anthracite en lin, légèrement moulant, un tee-shirt blanc et noua sur ses épaules un léger pull beige. Il se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses reflets.

Salazar grimpa sur lui et se logea dans une de ses poches. Il prit son sac en bandoulière et quitta sa chambre en faisant léviter le reste de ses affaires.

Il ne put voir Tom, mais laissa comme consigne à son phénix de donner un message à celui-ci dès qu'il rentrerait.

Il transplana ensuite directement dans la gare. Se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ et tenta de trouver un compartiment vide.

Le voyage fut calme. Avant le départ quelques élèves assez curieux et cherchant sans doute une place avait passé le cap de la porte du compartiment. Mais les grognements de Lochlan et le regard noir de son propriétaire avaient suffit à les décourager.

Parfois une troupe d'étudiante passait devant son compartiment, le dévisageant outrageusement, se demandant bien qui il pouvait être.

La rumeur parcourut rapidement le train, la présence d'un nouvel élève, assez âgé et diablement craquant ne passait pas inaperçu.

Il acheta quelques friandises lorsque le chariot passa, mais sinon son voyage fut plutôt tranquille. Il eut rapidement marre d'entendre les chuchotements et des gloussements, alors il posa un sort de silence et put ainsi lire son livre de sort.

Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, il passa sa robe noire et argent. Il descendit du train. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit son père. D'un signe de la tête il comprit qu'il devait le suivre.

- Mr Thompson dit-il. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur Monsieur.

Les deux prirent une calèche.

- Bien, Alexis, tu entendras dans le hall, que les premières années arrivent. Ensuite, tu entreras avec eux dans la Grande Salle et tu seras réparti comme les autres.

- D'accord. répondit-il

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence. Alexis descendit de la calèche et attendit. Quelques élèves passèrent devant lui et chuchotant et il les regardant avec dédain.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva avec les premières années et il les suivit. Il resta en retrait par rapport à la troupe et s'adossa contre le mur, au fond de la salle. La répartition débuta et quelques gamins lui lançaient des coups d'œuf effrayés.

Son nom fut cité par le professeur de Métamorphose :

- Alexis Angelus Thompson

Il se décolla du mur, Lochlan le suivait tranquillement. Toute la salle devint silencieuse. Les autres élèves l'étudiaient, murmurant à son passage. Il avait la désagréable impression de revivre sa nomination au tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il avançait droit et fier vers le choixpeau, fusillant du regard ceux le fixait trop.

Il plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il cria : SERPENTARD.

Le visage toujours impassible, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé de la table et mangea tranquillement.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans toutes les maisons. Tout le monde y mettait son grain de sel, supposant et argumentant des fariboles.

Alexis resta silencieux, donnant un morceau de viande à Lochlan. Il ne parlait à personne et personne n'osait réellement entamer une discussion avec lui.

Quand son repas fut terminé, il se leva gracieusement, le silence se fit dans la salle et il se dirigea vers les portes. Draco, le suivit presque immédiatement.

Certains élèves qui avaient terminé sortaient aussi. Alexis devait aller voir son père. Il était à peine sortit de la salle qu'il entendit une voix l'interpellé :

- Thompson… cria Malfoy

Le concerné se retourna, alors que Lochlan grognai.

- Fait taire ton chat, je dois te mettre au courant de quelques règles et t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

- Malfoy s'écria faussement enjoué Alexis

Je te déconseille de manquer de respect à Lochlan, il n'apprécie que très peu.

- Tss, comme si j'allais m'abaisser à être poli avec ton matou…

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance… tu va voir !

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés et regardaient l'altercation entre le nouveau et Malfoy silencieux.

- J'en tremble de peur. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce nom Angelus ?

C'est proprement ridicule

- Parce que tu crois que Draco c'est mieux blondinet ?

Draco dégaina sa baguette rapidement, Alexis quand à lui sortit son stylet. Le blond pâlit considérablement en voyant l'arme. Les élèves autours d'eux retinrent des cris de stupeur.

- Ca t'a pas servit de leçon la dernière fois ? s'écria-il

- Faut dire que non ! répondit Alexis en haussant des épaules. Mais bon je n'ai rien mit dessus… ça te rassure ?

Les deux se mirent à rire et se saluèrent devant les élèves plus qu'étonné. Lochlan se mit à mordillai la cheville de Draco pour avoir quelques caresses.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur … espèce de grand imbécile !

Alexis s'esclaffa, les élèves regardaient les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers les cachots, comme si de rien était.

Ils ne virent pas le nombre important de regards envieux et pleins de désirs. Ils n'entendirent pas également les murmures à leur sujets sur combien ils étaient sexy, fou, terriblement dangereux ou bien rebelles…

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs discussions, riant de la tête de autres et commenta la répartition d'Alexis.

- Papa était furieux ! Je te raconte pas… d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille le voir… tu viens avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Draco lui racontait Poudlard, ses histoires, les rumeurs. Il décrivait les professeurs, les différents passages secrets… . Une fois arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Severus, il toqua à la porte.

La vois sèche et froide du Maître des cachots les invita à entrer. L'homme les fit s'asseoir près du feu, leur servit un thé et ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant une heure.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes partirent vers leurs dortoirs, afin d'être en forme pour leurs cours du lendemain.

Alexis se sentit étrange lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre des serpents. Il était un des leur maintenant. Il devait s'y habitué, mais n'était surtout pas étonné de cette répartition.

Le choixpeau le lui avait déjà dit, il avait très bien sa place à Serpentard, maintenant il le savait et pouvait très bien l'accepter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui me laissent des petits encouragements. C'est très motivant !

**Blueyeshot3**Merci en espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le précédent chapitre

**Saturne nannie791 : **Merci je suis contente qu'elle tu l'apprécie.

**Shamra** : J'aime bien en effet jouer sur les mots, je ne sais pas si je le fait bien par contre, mais je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai satisfait. Pour Alexis et Draco… tu verras bien !

pour Lochlan, non je n'est pas lu l'histoire, j'ai seulement gardé le nom qu'Ertis avait donné au nundu. Simplement.

**Khisanth-91** : Je crois que le chapitre répond à ta question, je ne pouvais techniquement pas amener un lion à Poudlard ! Déjà qu'Alexis se fait assez remarqué comme ça ! Je te remercie de me prévenir pour les accents, il est vrai que je n'avais pas trop prit le temps de corriger l'autre chapitre. Je suis une bille en orthographe et remercie chaque jour le correcteur automatique.

Merci de me suivre en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi.

**Jenni944 guyana7** : Je crois que je répond à tes questions... désolé !

**Adenoide adenoide** : Je vais peut être un peu pinailler, mais c'est le Survivant qui est mort ! Pas Harry. C'était volontaire de ma part de mettre ce terme, car Harry vit en Alexis encore, puisqu'ils ont un passé commun. Je suis contente que tu l'es quand même lu. Je ne répondrai pas encore pour la baguette, désolé !

Elle n'a pas brûlé, son père l'as prise en même temps que Harry.

Alexis n'est pas homosexuel, il est curieux ! Pour l'élu… faut attendre encore un peu.

Pour les griffis… ben le prochain chapitre répondras.

Je suis vague, je sais. Mais je dévoilerai trop de chose en y répondant. L'histoire est longue… Patience !

**Elmisten27** : Ravie que cette scène t ' es plu. Tu as compris que Draco et Alexis seras une grande histoire…

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Un grand pardon pour le retard. J'ai béni le temps pourri et le froid … ah et aussi le virus le plus détestable qu'il existe : la grippe !

Donc désolé pour ce petit contre temps… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : Poudlard

Voldemort fut assez surpris de voir Shadow, le phénix d'Alexis, l'attendre patiemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, dans son bureau.

Il s'approcha de lui et vit la lettre qu'il avait déposé sur le sous-main. Il la prit et avant de l'ouvrir dit à l'oiseau :

- Tu peux aller rejoindre ton Maître, je vais la lire immédiatement et s'il exige une réponse, je la ferai.

Le phénix chanta quelques trilles et s'envola.

Le Lord décacheta la lettre et tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil confortable, la lut.

_Tom, _

_Je n'ai hélas pas put vous voir avant mon départ pour l'école .Je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier. Qui aurait put dire un jour que JE vous remercierai pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, pour m'avoir hébergé et m'avoir aidé à me rapprocher de mon père, ma seule famille encore en vie ?_

_L'ironie de la vie est parfois assez troublante. Peut importe, nous n'avons pas abordé un problème durant mon séjour n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce délibéré ?_

_Je l'ignore, et j'aime à croire que vous ne l'avez pas fait pour me laisser du temps, afin que je puisse m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie et à tous ce que cela signifie. Il est vrai également que mon entraînement ne laissait guère le temps à la réflexion et à l'apitoiement .Mais nous ne pourrons pas reculer l'échéance indéfiniment .Il serait très intéressant pour vous d'avoir quelqu'un de ma puissance à vos côtés. A nous deux, nous serions quasiment invincible ! _

_Je ne désire pas être à nouveaux un pion. Je souhaiterai que nous en discutions ensemble, afin de voir ce que vous avez à me proposer. J'aurai enfin toutes les cartes à ma disposition pour faire mon choix. _

_Je vous enverrez Shadow pour vous donner les disponibilités que me laisse l'école._

_Sincèrement, _

_Alexis A.P. Rogue_

Voldemort se sentait bien. La lettre de ce jeune homme laissait entrevoir énormément de chose. Pendant tous son séjour, il n'avait pas voulu discuter avec lui de la situation. Ce qui était plutôt étrange. Le mage noir aurait dut le tuer d'abord, c'était Harry Potter, mais lors de la transformation, il avait sentit sa puissanceIl avait été très impressionné, et cette révélation… qu'en dire ! Dumbledore lui avait presque jeté dans les bras Alexis. Si il avait put, il aurait été embrasser le vieux fou. Mais bon, déjà qu'il faisait preuve de faiblesse envers le gamin, il aurait dut le forcer à prendre la marque comme son père. Mais non, son désarroi l'avait touché. Il l'avait aidé, Lui, Le Mage Noir le plus puissant et le plus craint, il avait aidé un sale gamin !!

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait bien fait. Alexis lui faisait confiance et souhaitai même connaître les propositions qu'il avait à lui faire ! Cet homme était puissant très puissant et plutôt charismatique. Il avait énormément de potentiel, et ça Lord Voldemort l'utiliserai à ses fins. Il allait devoir négocier pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette perspective l'excitait un peu, il aurait en face de lui un jeune homme qui n'avait pas peur de lui, qui ne le craignait pas. Presque un égal !

Cette pensée fit sourire Tom. Ce gamin était définitivement très intéressant… .

---------------------------

Lorsque Alexis se réveilla le lendemain, il fut légèrement déstabilisé de voir un lit en baldaquin vert, puis tout lui revint en mémoire, il souri et se leva afin de prendre une douche.

Il avait été mis dans le même dortoir que Draco, ce qui promettait bien des malheurs. Mais il était heureux. Quand il était Harry, Malfoy était une personne imbuvable, totalement narcissique, arrogant et surtout son ennemi.

Leurs multiples combats de cet été, les avaient contraints à se dévoiler entièrement l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait compter sur Draco et le contraire était valable. Une étrange amitié était née entre les deux, toujours dans les extrêmes. Ils se montraient leurs sentiments mutuels en se battant, se cherchant et se menaçant sans cesse. Ces querelles naissaient aussi soudainement qu'elles disparaissaient. Les premiers temps, elles avaient fortement interloqués les spectateurs au manoir.

Il était torse nu avec un bas de pyjama descendant sur ces fines hanches, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés, les yeux vifs mais encore légèrement plein de sommeil.

Il se posta devant le miroir, se sourit comme pour se rappeler que ce reflet était bien le sien, il s'aspergea d'eau froide le visage pour terminer de se réveiller.

- Alors Angel, commençât une voix exagérément sensuelle, on a pas peur de se faire attaquer ainsi déshabillé ?

Alexis se retourna et vit un Draco Malfoy sortir de la cabine de douche seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain verte. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux encore humides et finissaient leurs courses sur un torse pâle légèrement musclé. Il était à croquer.

Inconsciemment Alexis s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure et détailla sans aucune gêne son ami.

- Et toi répliqua-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur, t'as pas peur pour ta vertu vêtu seulement d'une serviette ?

- Peur de qui ? Je ne crains rien dans ce dortoir… Il ria. Rien que se faire griller en train de mater ne serais-ce qu'autre chose qu'une silhouette féminine, les fait vomir de dégoût.

Sont tous trop étroit… d'esprit termina-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

- D'accord… Je ferai alors attention à ne pas parler de mes futures conquêtes trop fort. Quoique… ça serait plutôt drôle !

Tu es ….

La question de Draco mourut dans un hoquet de surprise. Son ami était en train d'enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il avait devant lui et entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Le jeune homme était sous le charme, Alexis avait un corps de rêve. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais… là c'était totalement différent. Il était magnifique.

- Draacooo, chantonna le concerné, range ta langue, tu baves sur le carrelage !

Il éclata de rire en entendant les grognements indistincts de son ami « pas idée de se balader comme ça », « aguicheur », « saleté de serpent ».

La porte claqua sur un « me le paiera ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, il sorti de la salle de bain, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

---------------------------

C'est d'un pas fier qu'il se dirigea vers sa table, il ignora les regards curieux des élèves et s'assit à côté de Draco :

- Alors blondinet ? Comment ça fonctionne ici ?

- T'arrêtes de m'appeler par ce nom ridicule et peut être que je te répondrais !

- Ooh aller … fait pas ton chiant ! T'es vexé à cause de ce matin dans la salle de bain ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes hommes, certains tendirent alors l'oreille pour en savoir plus.

- Pfff Alexis, t'es vraiment un casse-couille ! Il avala un morceau de brioche et lui lança un regard réfrigérant.

- Draaacoooo…. S'il te plait ? répondit son voisin.

- Bon … mais tu me le paieras ! On doit nous distribuer les emplois du temps, et puis ensuite on a cours. On a une pause de deux heures pour manger, puis quand la journée est terminée, on fait ce que l'on veut jusqu'à l'heure du repas qui est vers 20h. Ca te va ?

- C'est cool ! Je pense que….

Alexis ne put terminer sa phrase car le directeur s'était levé et demandait le silence.

- Chers élèves, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour faire des discours, mais je voulais vous présenter votre nouveaux professeurs de DCFM, Mr Lupin. Pour ce qui s'en souvienne, il avait déjà enseigné cette matière il y a deux ans, et à bien voulu recommencer.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentis dans la Grande Salle. Alexis se retint de jurer quand il vit au pied de l'homme un chien noir.

Il fallait que cette année, il ait lui et Sirius comme enseignant ! Il devait tout faire pour éviter qu'il le reconnaisse ! Avec le foutu odorat de Remus, c'était pas gagné d'avance ! Il tenta d'intercepter le regard de son père mais en vain ! Il lui parlerait plus tard.

Son souhait se réalisa lorsqu'on lui tendit son emploi du temps. Il commençait par deux heures de potions avec les griffondors ! Que du bonheur !

Il souri à Draco et ils se levèrent les deux en direction des cachots. Il prit Lochlan en passant et Salazar vint s'enrouler autour de son cou après avoir subi un sort de réduction.

- Tu sais que tu vas faire sensation avec ta ménagerie ? ricana le blond

- Je garde Sal' avec moi, mais je vais laisser Lochlan à père. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'ennuie seul dans le dortoir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes des cachots et attendirent. Les griffondors arrivèrent lentement et apparemment pas très motivé.

L'ambiance devint rapidement lourde, la haine entre les deux maisons semblait s'être attisée pendant l'été. Draco regardait avec dégoût les autres élèves et plaisantait avec Alexis. Soudain, Ron arriva avec Hermione à ses côtés.

Ils avaient changés, leurs yeux avaient perdus cette étincelle de vie particulière. Hermione avait maigris et paressait totalement éteinte. Quand Alexis croisa les yeux de Ron, son regard se fit plus dur. Il le toisa avec dégoût et vit à ses côtés Draco :

- T'as pas trop peur le nouveau de voir que tu traînes qu'avec des mangemorts !

Alexis fit mine d'être étonné et légèrement choqué.

- Mais oui bien sur, Weasley ! Tous les serpentards sont au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et tous les griffy que vous êtes vont devenir de gentils petit aurors qui nous attraperons ! rétorqua hargneusement Draco.

- Tu ne le nie même plus ! Sale mangemort ! crachat Ron

- A quoi ça sert ! Les preuves que je te montrerai pour prouver que tu as tord sont incompréhensible pour ton cerveau inexistant. Répondit-il en faisant face à son ami.

- C'est qui cet enragé ? chuchota Alexis

- Lui ! C'est Weasley l'ami des moldus et sa copine la Sang- de- Bourbe c'est Granger. Les amis de feu saint Potty !

Draco avait parlé assez fort pour pouvoir être entendu de tous les autres élèves. Ron fit volte-face immédiatement

- Putain Malfoy… je t'interdis de parler de lui… espèce d'assassin !

- Waouh ! Alors là, la belette éclaire moi ! Comment ton cerveau atrophié en est venu à cette stupide conclusion ?

- C'est à cause de vous qu'Harry est mort ! C'est VOUS qui l'avez tué cet été ! C'est votre faute ! Votre faute si ….

- RON hurla Hermione en larmes. C'était un accident… pas un meurtre… UN ACCIDENT ! Un putain d'accident…. C'est de la faute à personne… c'était un accident bordel ! Quand vas-tu te le mettre dans la tête ?

Ron la regardai avec douleur, tandis qu'elle pleurait encore. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche légèrement hébété par l'éclat de voix de son amie.

C'est à ce moment que Rogue ouvrit brutalement la porte :

- Entrez !

Il remarqua le visage très pale de son fils, les regards haineux entre griffondors et serpentards, mais surtout l'état de Granger et Weasley.

- Miss Granger, si votre état émotionnel ne vous permet pas d'assister à mon cours je vous prierai de sortir immédiatement, si ce n'est pas le cas reprenez-vous. Je ne supporte pas les chouineuses !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître les ingrédients de la potion du jour.

Alexis s'était mis en binôme avec Draco, mais il sentait sur lui les regards haineux des rouges et or. Les paroles de Ron et Hermione passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ils étaient si effondrés, tellement triste ! Il eut pitié d'eux, se demandant pour la première fois si la solution prise était la bonne.

Il doutait sérieusement, d'un autre côté, si son père n'était pas venu le chercher, il serait quand même mort !

Non… en y pensant bien il ne regrettait pas, enfin pas trop. Mais ça faisait si mal de les voir comme ça, d'entendre Ron... c'était différent maintenant. Il avait un ami et surtout un père ! Il sourit à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

La potion, même si il n'avait pas été très concentré, avait la bonne couleur et la bonne texture.

Draco déposa le flacon, la cloche retentit, les avertissant de la fin du cours.

- Déposez vos fioles sur mon bureau et nettoyez votre plan de travail. Mr Thompson puis-je vous parlez ?

- Oui Monsieur.

Ils attendirent que les autres élèves quittent la pièce, il fit signe à Draco de l'attendre dehors.

- Que c'est-il passait dans le couloir ? Tu avais l'air préoccupé pendant le cours ?

- Euuuh, oui en effet… j'étais un peu pensif… peut-on en discuter ce soir ? j'ai pas mal de chose à te dire !

- Oui bien sur ! Je viens te chercher à la fin du repas ?

- Ok… au fait repris le plus jeune, peux-tu garder Lochlan ? J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises seul dans le dortoir.

- Bien sur ! Il ne me quittera plus, Il m'accompagnera quand j'irai manger… ainsi tu le verras !

- D'accord… à tout à l'heure !

Il quitta la pièce et rejoignirent le cours de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles.

La porte était fermée .Ils jurèrent. D'un coup d'œil, il fit comprendre au blond de le laissait parler, puis il frappa et entrèrent ensuite.

- Ah Messieurs Malfoy et … Thompson ! Quel plaisir que vous daignez assister à mon cours.

- Excusez-nous Madame, mais je devais confier mon animal de compagnie au professeur Rogue et comme je ne connais pas trop le château… Draco s'est proposé pour me montrer le chemin.

- Pourquoi iriez-vous confiez votre animal à votre directeur de Maison ?

- C'est un Nundu et je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans les dortoirs… il peut être agressif si il se sent menacer…

Mc Gonnagall fut très surprise qu'un si jeune élève possède un tel animal, mais ne dit rien et les invita sèchement à s'assoir. Elle ne leur retira aucun point.

Le cours se déroula dans le calme, Alexis maîtrisait parfaitement la métamorphose demandée, il fit gagné des points à sa maison, qui même si elle se méfiait de lui, commençait à l'apprécier.

----------------

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la grande salle, où il vit Lochlan au pied de son père tranquillement. Il mangea en compagnie de Draco qui lui racontait des histoires sur Poudlard, les différentes rumeurs, les filles et garçon intéressants…

L'après midi de cours passa, ils avaient botanique et ensuite soin aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Griffondors !

Draco commenta sur tout le trajet le professeur et son problème avec l'hippogriffe.

Alexis ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'évocation de se souvenir.

- Tu te moques de moi sale petit rat…. Dit Draco assez fort pour que d'autres l'entendent.

Alexis secoua la tête, en signe d'une lassitude profonde. Il avait compris que Draco voulait faire un peu de spectacle avant le cours. Il fit un sourire carnassier que lui rendit son ami.

- Franchement ? Ouaiiiiiss. Ca dut être trop marrant de te voir pleurnicher après ta blessure…. Je t'entends d'ici…

Il prit une voix terriblement aiguë

- Mon bras… je vais mourir… saleté… mon père … je lui en parlerai… renvoyer… j'ai maaaaalllll !

Draco, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'un peu de rage, le regarda l'imiter :

- Je vais t'apprendre moi à te foutre de ma gueule Thompson !

Il dégaina sa baguette aussitôt. Alexis fit de même, d'un geste de la main, il conjura un puissant bouclier, ils se mirent en position et le duel commença.

Les autres élèves qui arrivaient du château virent les deux combattants lutter.

Ils se regroupèrent et assistèrent au spectacle.

Certains serpentards pensaient que ces deux imbéciles ne devaient pas se montrer ainsi, se battre devant tous le monde… d'autres encore et cela particulièrement les jeunes filles discutaient sur leur grand courage et leur corps magnifique.

Même si la majorité des élèves trouvaient leurs comportements assez dangereux et un peu puérile, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les admirer pendant leurs combats. Ils étaient magnifique et terrifiant à la fois.

Les sorts de plus en plus violents se succédaient, c'est un Experliamus puissant qui désarma Draco dans un moment de relâche. Celui- ci, une fois relevé, courra en direction d'Alexis et entama un combat à main nu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de dix minutes. Alexis sur Draco, lui-même par terre. Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux exorbités des autres élèves.

Ils se levèrent, totalement ensanglantés.

- Putain, Alexis ! T'as ruiné ma chemise ! hurla le blond

- Oooh allez, cesse de râler blondie !

D'un geste de baguette, il soigna son compagnon et nettoya ses habits.

- Tu vois, tu gueule toujours pour un rien ! se moqua le jeune homme. Bon, tu t'occupes de moi ?

Le concerné souffla, montrant ainsi sa démotivation et fit de même à Alexis. Ils se dirigèrent toujours en plaisantant et en parlant de leur combat vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Ils avaient un cours quand même !

----------------------

Merci à tous pour votre assiduité et à la semaine prochaine !

Khisanth-91 : Merci, je suis contente… c'est un peu ma bête noire ! Tant mieux si cela te plait autant, j'en suis très heureuse !

Jenni944guyana7 : Euh…. Je crois pas, merci d'être là !

Shamra : Merci pour le compliment… il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans le dernier chapitre, mais je ne peux pas à chaque fois mettre des obstacles sur le parcours d'Alexis… le pauvre ! J'espère que celui-là te satisferas un peu plus…

Adenoide adenoide : Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, même si je n'ai pas trop compris ta première phrase. Les prochains chapitres répondront aux problèmes de la baguette d'Harry.

J'apprécie énormément les questions que tu poses. C'est vraiment très intéressant pour un auteur de voir combien le lecteur peut parfois interprétez ses écrits ou s'interrogez sur des faits.

Je suis ravie également car quelques lecteurs posent des questions qui ont leurs réponses dans les chapitres suivants (oui j'essais de gardé toujours un chapitre d'avance dans les publications !), ça me montre que je reste quand même cohérente !

Pour terminer je te conseille de relire le chapitre 1 attentivement, Harry n'as pas vraiment changé…

Blueyeshot3 : Tant mieux si mon histoire te plait encore ! Merci beaucoup.

Elmisten : Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot

nepheria : Merci d'être toujours assidue et de m'encourager à chaque fois.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je réitère mon message d'excuse. Moi-même étant lectrice de nombreuses histoires publiées sur le site, je comprends tout à fait combien l'attente à put être longue.

Je suis donc désolée. Mais certaines circonstances personnelles m'ont obligée à mettre de côté l'écriture pour un certain moment.

J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs.

Je préviens également les nouveaux que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et qu'ils feront dans cette histoire des actes qui peuvent choquer certaines sensibilités. Les propos parfois virulents peuvent aussi surprendre certaines personnes. Dans ce cas, veuillez ne pas continuer la lecture du chapitre qui suit.

**Attention chapitre pouvant être difficile !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : Discussion

La légère altercation du début d'après-midi faisait les gorges chaudes à Pourdlard. Les seuls étudiants qui avaient vu le combat ne cessaient de le commenter. Il y avait de nombreux partis. D'un côté, les détracteurs d'une telle manifestation de violence et les autres ceux qui y voyaient juste une petite bataille amicale, un défouloir.

La rumeur avait vite circulée comme quoi le nouveau et le Prince des Serpentards s'étaient battus. Heureusement pour eux, aucun des professeurs l'entendit, ou sinon, ils firent mine de rien.

Les Serdaigles en majorités parlaient de la puissance des sorts et de leurs utilisations. Une minorité, des filles principalement et quelques garçons discutèrent des capacités physiques des deux assaillants. Bien évidemment de tels propos dérivèrent rapidement sur le physique et la beauté des deux serpentards. Les Poufsoufles parlaient d'inconscience, de stupidité, de combat de coq inutile et dangereux. Les Serpentards échafaudaient des tactiques d'approches vers les deux concernés pour soit en savoir plus sur les techniques de duels, soit pour les avoir dans leurs lits. Les verts et argents se délectaient des impressions de peur qu'ils voyaient chez certain de leurs confrères.

Alexis et Draco pouvaient se tuer si ça leurs plaisaient, tant qu'aucun professeurs ne les prenaient en flagrant délis… .

Enfin, les Griffondors étaient la table la plus animée. Ils rejetaient en masse le combat, même si certain le trouvait impressionnant. Il était hors de question que des griffons acceptent ou tolèrent une quelconque action serpentard. D'ailleurs, ils allaient leurs montrer à ces deux guignols comment se comporter… .

Le bref combat des deux plus beaux serpentard de l'école faisait jaser plus que de raison. Leur entrée nonchalente dans la Grande Salle fit soupirer de nombreuses filles et garçons qui après les avoir consciencieusement observé, reprirent leurs éloges.

Les discussions étaient donc centrées sur nos deux jeunes hommes, qui s'en fichaient comme de leurs premières plumes.

Alexis et Draco parlaient des impressions de celui-ci sur son premier jour d'école. Le sujet dérapa rapidement sur les futures conquêtes.

Alexis, qui maintenant n'avait plus de mage fou à ses trousses, pouvait se concentrer sur sa vie d'adolescent. Cet été, et en particulier Thomas, l'avait éveillé à des plaisirs qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Alexis voulait avoir de nouvelles expériences, il voulait tout connaître, tout savoir… et surtout rattraper les années où il n'avait put le faire.

Il quitta la salle en compagnie de son ami, ils croisèrent quelques griffondors dans le couloir :

- Alors les petits serpents… toujours en train de lécher les bottes de son Maître ? commença un septième année

- Ouais ,ajouta un autre, les distractions sont bonnes ces temps-ci… combien de meurtres aujourd'hui ? Deux, trois ?

Alexis les toisa méchamment du regard et se tourna vers son homologue :

- Dis-moi Draco, c'est normal que depuis le début de la journée on se fait insulter par les griffis ? Tu crois que dans leur petit cerveau débile ils retiendront le fait que serpentard n'est pas synonyme de Mangemort ?

- Tu sais Alexis, je ne crois pas qu'un tel mot fasse partie de leur vocabulaire, trop long…

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se retourna vers le groupe de Griffondor :

- Excusez-moi d'avoir été aussi grossier. Je ne parle pas couramment le griffon ! ajoutat-il en leur souriant narquoisement.

- Tu vas voir sale serpent, cria le premier, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de nous !

Il sortit sa baguette et ses compatriotes firent de même.

Alexis regarda à peine les 6 morceaux de bois tendu dans sa direction.

- Draaaaco ! Les méchants griffons me menaceee…. Je fais quoiiii ? dit-il d'un ton particulièrement enfantin.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop où voulais en venir son camarade.

Il se mit néanmoins à sa hauteur et put voir le sourire sadique qui ornait son visage. Il réprima un frisson, Alexis avait une idée derrière la tête et c'était pas bon…. pas bon du tout… .

- J'ai un peu peur, je t'avouerai reprit-il d'une voix plus froide

Les sourires des septièmes années devinrent plus grands encore.

- Nous deux contre eux six… tsss… ajouta t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, je pense que le combat est inégal ! On va vraiment les massacrer ! termina celui-ci les yeux étincelants de rage et un ignoble rictus collé à son visage.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et sorti lentement sa baguette à son tour.

Ils purent voir le sourire goguenard de leurs assaillants se rétracter lentement, une pâleur particulière assaillir leur figure, tandis qu'ils se rendaient compte de la menace.

Alexis n'avait pas encore sortis sa baguette, il poussa de sa main droite le pan de sa robe, laissant voir aux griffondors un superbe fourreau en cuir à l'intérieur duquel il y avait une sublime dague, d'une longueur assez effrayante.

Les griffons écarquillèrent les yeux et déglutirent difficilement à la vue de l'arme plus qu'impressionnante.

Draco les regardait, un sourire mauvais ornait ses lèvres, que l'humiliation des courageux griffondors était délicieuse.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un professeur des potions avec un nundu assez énervé en sortirent.

Lochlan grogna fortement, se qui fit sursauter les élèves peu téméraires.

Alexis replaça sa robe correctement et appela Lochlan. Celui-ci vint à lui, non sans avoir fait claquer sa mâchoire dans le vide lorsqu'il passa devant les rouge et or. Son maitre sourit à cette initiative.

Rogue d'une voix glaciale et acérée demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mr Malfoy ? Thompson ?

- Rien professeur dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Alors s'il ne se passe rien, pourquoi ces messieurs ont-ils leurs baguettes levées vers vous ? reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- ….

- Bien. Claqua-t-il Mr Thompson, allez chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall s'il vous plait.

Alexis hocha la tête et rentra à nouveau dans la grande salle, Lochlan le suivant de près. Il la traversa lentement, dardant un regard noir sur quiconque oserai dire quelque chose. Il se posa devant la directrice des griffondors :

- Professeur. Le Professeur Rogue souhaiterait vous voir au sujet d'une petite réunion amicale entre Draco, moi et six de vos élèves dit-il tranquillement.

McGonagall le regarda assez interloquée, mais se leva rapidement et le suivit.

Ils entendirent rapidement les vociférations de Rogue :

- C'est inadmissible ! Menacer deux élèves de sixièmes années alors que vous êtes en surnombre et plus âgé qu'eux !

C'est vraiment insensé, vous êtes inconscient ! Je pensais que la maison de Griffondor était celle du courage… vous n'êtes que des lâches…

- Severus l'interrompis Minerva, que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

- Ah ! Et bien allez –y Messieurs, dites à votre directrice combien vous êtes digne de votre maison !

Les élèves sous le regard perçant de leur directrice, racontèrent brièvement leur altercation avec les deux serpentards.

A la fin du récit, elle leur enleva à chacun dix points et ajouta deux heures de retenue.

Une fois le groupe dissout, Rogue observa attentivement les deux garçons qui s'empêchèrent de sourire victorieusement.

Ils partirent en direction des cachots, au bout de quelques mètres, Rogue commença :

- J'ose espérer que vous n'avez en rien provoqué cette dispute.

- Nous n'avons fait que répondre à leur attaque rétorqua acidement Alexis

J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de Mangemort … et d'être mon propre assassin ajouta-t-il beaucoup plus bas.

Seul Severus put entendre la fin de la phrase, il ne répondit pas et décida d'en parler plus tard avec lui.

- Vraiment Alexis, tu as vu leur tête… c'était tellement bon ! Quand tu as… et qu'ils ont… oooh c'était jouissif ! Ah les Griffis ! Jubila Malfoy

- Tu sais Draco qu'il y a d'autre moyen pour t'envoyer au septième ciel que les griffons… si tu as besoin d'aide… fais moi signe ! rétorqua calmement son ami.

- Alexis ! crièrent indigné et en cœur son père et Draco.

Le concerné s'arrêta et leur fit face :

- Quoi ! On peut plus déconner maintenant ? dit-il en éclatant de rire

Son ami le regarda offusqué :

- On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy termina celui-ci en accélérant le pas vers sa salle commune.

- Dracoooo…. DRAY ! Blondinet ! Allez… DRACOOOO !!!! hurla Alexis sous les yeux rieurs de son père.

Oups ! Je crois que je l'ai vraiment vexé sur ce coup là ! Et merde… je vais morfler…

- Language Alexis ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop… il s'en remettra…

- Moui… surement…

- Viens… suis- moi… nous devons je crois discuter de certaines choses, non ? enchaîna Severus.

Ils allèrent donc directement dans les appartements du professeur. Alexis s'affala sur le canapé tandis que son père se servait une tasse de thé bien chaude.

- Tu ne veux rien ? demanda- t- il

- Non, c'est bon merci.

- Et si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé avec ce groupe de Griffondor peu téméraire.

Alexis sourit

- Oh.. tu sais, pas de trop grande nouveauté… comment va votre Maitre, avez vous torturez des petits enfants, violé des femmes et tuez ? Sinon le cour de métamorphose ?

- Je vois… commenta tranquillement Severus

- Tu sais , c'est assez étrange de … il leva la tête subitement, d'un geste du poignet il lança un sort de silence sur toute la pièce sous le sourire de son père.

Je suis de l'autre côté à présent, je veux dire… c'est moi qui suis un Serpentard, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se faisaient harceler à ce point… et je te dis ça seulement après une journée de cours !

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je les voyais aussi froid et insensible…

Mais bon, faut pas exagérer, tous les serpentard ne sont pas des Mangemorts.

- C'est vrai Alexis, mais la grande majorité des parents d'élèves de serpentards sont des mangemorts. Ne pense pas que le Lord recrute uniquement dans cette maison, tu serais surpris de connaître le nombre de mangemort qui appartiennent aux autres maisons.

Ils sont plus nombreux à serpentard, car les familles de sang pur ont tendance à y aller préférentiellement. De plus, ces familles sont anciennes et puissantes, elles voient combien les vieilles traditions se perdent et se tournent vers le Maître.

- Je comprends, mais bon c'est assez agaçant de se faire traiter de mangemort, surtout moi !

- Pardon ? Après tous ce que nous a fait Dumbledore, tu ne vas t'engager avec le Maitre ? répliqua aussitôt son père assez interloqué.

Alexis ria froidement.

- Tu déconnes j'espère, allez avec Albus… non non ! Après ce qu'il nous a fait. Faudrait me mettre sous imperium et encore… ça marche pas… dit-il pince sans rire. Pour Voldemort, c'est compliqué… j'ai des capacités sans compter ce que je représente… De plus, cet été il a été assez tolérant, il m'a quand même envoyé des personnes hautement qualifiées pour mon entrainement.

J'attends de voir réellement les idées et les méthodes qu'il préconise pour choisir.

J'ai toujours eut une vision faussée, à mon tours d'allez à la source chercher les renseignements. Je verrai ce qu'il me propose… et j'ai des arguments assez percutants pour prétendre pourvoir un poste assez haut placé chez les mangemorts.

- Et dire que Harry Potter agit comme un vrai petit serpent…

A cette phrase, Alexis se renfrogna automatiquement.

Severus le regarda inquiet

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda celui-ci doucement

- Je ne suis plus Harry Potter cracha froidement le concerné

- Je crois avoir touché un point sensible… tu veux en discuter… tu te sens prêt ?

- Je ne sais pas …. Je suis perdu, c'est assez difficile…. Je me suis habitué cet été à ce nouveaux corps, je crois que mon entrainement m'y a bien aidé… mais j'ai du mal…

C'est étrange de se lever tous les matins et de voir un inconnu te faire face dans le miroir…. Je m'acclimate à tout ça. Je veux dire, je ne sursaute plus en me voyant… c'est bien ?

- Bien sur que oui, en très peu de temps tout a basculé pour toi, c'est difficile, mais tu t'en sors très bien. Je conçois que la situation doit être légèrement déstabilisante. Je sais qu'il est dur d'accepter que sa vie repose sur un mensonge. C'est rageant et très… énervant !

Alexis acquiesca silencieusement :

- Je vais mieux, je t'assure… mais le fait de revenir à Poudlard, de Les voir… c'est assez étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain d'égoïste ! ragea-t-il.

Ce matin… dans le couloir… il y avait tant de haine et de dégout dans le regard de Ron… c'est moi qu'il regarde comme ça maintenant ! Et Hermione… tu l'as vu comme moi ! Ils sont anéanti par ma mort… je les ai laissé tomber… mes premiers amis ! Je me déteste de savoir que je suis la cause d'autant de douleur…

Alexis se leva brusquement, il marchait furieusement dans l'appartement, sa magie pulsait parfois hors de son corps.

- C'est ignoble… hurla-t-il, c'est atroce de voir tant de souffrance, j'ai observé mes anciens amis, ils sont tous triste, à différent niveaux, mais ils le sont ! Je m'en veux, je souhaite leur crier que je suis là, toujours vivant, mais différent et c'est seulement la peur du rejet qui me retient. Le pire… tu veux savoir le pire… c'est que je suis heureux d'être MORT !!

Je ne suis plus ce héro de pacotille voué à la mort pour libérer le monde. Je n'étouffe plus de savoir que tous mes faits et gestes sont minutieusement étudié. Je me sens tellement bien, sans toutes ces contraintes, cette pression trop lourde, insupportable. Je ne me perds plus dans le rôle du parfait griffondor…

Oh putain de merde… Harry Potter est mort…, je suis ton fils, Alexis Rogue et tu sais quoi… je suis heureux… plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Mes anciens amis sont désespérés, tous le monde me pleure… et moi… moi … je suis content… parce que…. Parce que, j'ai tous ce que j'ai jamais rêvés…

C'est terrible d'être aussi égoïste ? Finit-il en murmurant

Severus le regarda douloureusement :

- Alexis… je sais que c'est dur. Tes amis pleurent une autre personne, une personne qui n'est plus. Je pense que tu as le droit, toi plus que quiconque, à avoir un peu de bonheur… alors si c'est être égoïste que de profiter de la chance que l'on t'a offert… alors vas-y, n'hésite pas !

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait son père dans les yeux :

- Mais c'est tellement douloureux de les voir ainsi reprit-il doucement. J'ai énormément de peine, je suis déchiré entre ces deux sentiments. Ce sont les premiers à … à être gentils avec moi et… il y a toi… mon père. L'unique rêve que je croyais irréalisable… j'en viens même à regretter que tu sois venu me chercher… c'est terrible d'être aussi tiraillé…

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, ses yeux exprimaient tant de souffrance que Severus se leva et l'étreignit fortement dans ses bras :

- Non… ne dit jamais ça… s'il te plait… je n'aurais jamais put te connaître… je n'aurais jamais sut la vérité pour James…

A son tour, l'adulte ne put se retenir de pleurer. Alexis, s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée, ses mains se crispaient sur sa robe, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

- Alexis… tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée après ton père… ne redit jamais regretté cette nuit… Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux…tu es magnifique, loyal, intelligent, fort autant physiquement que mentalement.

Après tous ce que tu as vécus, tu as le droit… non, nous avons le droit d'être heureux… même si c'est au détriment de quelqu'un…

Alexis releva la tête et vit le visage ravagé de larme de son père. Il en fut d'autant plus attristé.

- Non, Papa, s'il te plait ne pleure pas… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est que ça m'a perturbé de les voir ainsi et je me demande parfois… mais s'il te plait arrête… je ne veux pas te voir triste. Cette nuit… c'était atroce, la plus horrible de ma vie… mais en même temps elle était si merveilleuse. J'ai put voir Papa et j'ai découvert que j'avais encore une famille vivante, avec un père qui serait là pour moi…

- S'il a fallut que je passe à travers toutes ces épreuves pour être là où je suis maintenant… je serais près à le refaire, entièrement !

Severus sourit, le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et se détacha de lui. Il essuya brusquement les larmes restantes :

- Moi aussi Alexis… moi aussi !

Les deux s'assirent doucement sur le canapé. Alexis posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père, celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

- Tu sais…c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi violent avec moi…

- Chutt… le pria le professeur, c'est pas la peine… je ne…

- Non s'écria le jeune homme, je ne suis plus à une larme près… je veux crever l'abcès maintenant… je sais pas si un autre jour j'en aurai le courage…

Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole :

- D'habitude, il me frappait de temps en temps, quand j'avais fait cramer les toasts ou mal nettoyé une pièce. Le plus souvent c'était parce que je faisais de la magie. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça… mon anormalité qu'il disait…

Bref… c'était pas la joie pendant l'été… je t'avouerai que je comptai les jours qui me rapprochait de la rentrée… je n'avait pas mes livres pour travailler, parfois ma chouette…

Quand je suis sorti du train… je savais que ce serai horrible… une intuition surement…

Alexis frissonna.

- J'ai été enfermé dans le placard pendant quelques jours, j'avais juste de quoi manger, le droit de me laver et d'aller au toilette une fois par jour. Ensuite, je suis redevenu l'elfe de maison… mais je prenais des coups plus souvent. J'ai tenté de me rebeller … inutilement. J'ai juste réussi à prendre plus de coups.

Je souhaitai m'enfuir… j'avais tout organisé… j'avais réussi à cacher ma baguette depuis le retour de la gare et cette nuit là je devais partir….

Cependant… rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Hedwige a fait du bruit. Vernon venait de rentrer d'un repas, il n'était pas sobre… il a hurlé après la chouette, disant que cet affreux pigeon ne ferait jamais plus de bruit.

Il a monté les escaliers bruyamment, criant contre les dégénérés et leur maudit volatile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, même maintenant je ne comprends pas.

J'avais très peur… jamais il n'avait été aussi énervé. Alors j'ai décidé de partir immédiatement. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre, Hedwige s'est envolée et j'allais sauter quand il est entré.

Il a couru vers moi, m'a attrapé par le col et m'a jeté sur le lit.

Le jeune homme à présent tremblait comme une feuille. Son père écoutait son récit se crispant de plus en plus, mais tentant de le calmer.

- Il m' a frappé au visage, m'a donné des coups de poings au ventre… puis j'ai vu le couteau…

J'ai vraiment eut très peur… je me suis débattu encore plus. Il m'a battu encore et encore… me traitant de taré, de faible, de dégénéré, il me disait que j'allais souffrir… que je méritais un tel traitement, qu'il fallait faire sortir la souillure de mon corps… j'étais anormal…

A travers l'avalanche de coups, j'ai vu une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle… Il s'est jeté sur moi en brandissant le couteau….

Alexis avez le souffle court, son corps était prit de violent tremblement, il pleurait, ses yeux reflétaient une terrible souffrance et une douleur innommable.

Severus le voyait s'enfoncer dans son récit, replongeant dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Il décrivait la scène avec une morbide exactitude.

- Il était sur moi… je le sens encore avec une terrible précision… je le vois … avec son couteau…son regard… il l'enfonce dans mon abdomen…

Je me rappelle … ça faisait tellement mal… j'ai hurlé, je crois… mais il a continué… il … il a descendu la lame … lentement… je sentais chaque centimètre parcouru … cette sensation de …. Mon dieu… je … je sentais un liquide chaud coulé sur mon ventre… mon sang… je me vidé…

Puis il m'a murmuré des choses, des mots horribles, il voulait ma mort, mais pas sans souffrance. Il avait mis la lame contre ma gorge et appuyer parfois dessus.

J'essayer de respirer doucement pour ne pas me faire trancher à nouveau… et je l'entends qui me dit « Je vais te tuer Potter , tu va souffrir… ».

J'avais tellement mal… cette brûlure… Il voulait que je le supplie. Cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux… J'avais tellement peur… il s'amuser parfois à toucher mes entrailles…

Il continuait sa litanie « tu crèveras comme le chien que tu es ». Cette phrase, je pense m'en souvenir pour le restant de mes jours. La façon qu'il a eut de me le dire, avec autant de dégoût…

J'avais des douleurs de plus en plus aigus… du mal à respirer… « Je vais faire sortir cette monstruosité de toi. »

J'étais faible, de plus en plus. Des points blancs devant mes yeux… les flashs de douleur et encore et encore… le tranchant du couteau dans mon ventre…. « saloperie de don »… douleur… « anormal »… souffrance … « je te purifierais »… des mains fourrageaient dans la plaie… me torturant… « tu vas te taire, inutile »… blanc, trop de douleur, comme des milliers d'aiguille… horrible.

Je voyais de moins en moins bien…. Puis tout est devenu sombre… la douleur était toujours atrocement présente…. Et puis… je … je sais plus… à un moment… tout s'est arrêter !

Plus rien… un brouillard épais m'a entouré… et ensuite… la rencontre avec papa….

La respiration erratique, il était parcouru de frissons assez forts.

Severus était choqué par le récit, il ne pouvait croire, et pourtant… il l'avait retrouvé dans cet état. Comment un homme pouvait faire autant souffrir quelqu'un ? C'était du sadisme pur.

Comment avait-il put être aussi aveugle concernant la vie d'Harry Potter ? Quels étaient les autres mauvais traitements qu'il avait subit ?

Il serra contre lui Alexis et lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le rassurant, lui assurant que c'était terminé, que jamais Il ne viendrait à nouveau lui faire subir cela. Cette vie était finie…

Il s'endormit plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il le coucha à côté de lui dans son lit et se prépara lui aussi à faire de même.

Cette soirée avait été forte en émotion.

Il s'allongea aux côtés de son fils l'observa dormir. Il ferma les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant subitement. Il caressa les cheveux de son fils, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer dans son sommeil.

Il soupira et réprima les sanglots qui menaçaient. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit, laissant courir dans le silence un mot « Pardon ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci

Réponses :

Artemis : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là, enfin… en espérant qu'elle te plaise également.

Nepheria : Merci ! Voila la suite.

Adenoide-adenoide : Tant mieux, voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit digne de ceux d'avant.

Shamra : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, je m'y remets progressivement.


End file.
